Gossip Girl: As delícias da fofoca
by Gaabii
Summary: UA Nada mais será o mesmo em Hogwarts East High com a volta de Virgínia Weasley. E enquanto houver orgulho, mistério e fofoca envolvidos, ela não terá escapatória. FIC EM PARCERIA COM TUTY FRUTTY! PRIMEIRA TEMPORADA COMPLETA!
1. Cap 1 What goes around, comes around

Disclaimer: Nenhum dos personagens nos pertence! É tudo da J.K. Rowling. Gossip Girl infelizmente também não é nossa auhauhauah, é da Cecily Von Ziegesar.

XxXxX

CAPÍTULO UM : What goes around, comes around

**Flagra: Virgínia Weasley na estação de Nova York. **

**Parece que alguém está de volta.**

**Você sabe que me ama,**

**xoxo Gossip Girl**

Draco acabava de ler a mensagem em seu celular. Em um movimento rápido, fechou o aparelho. Ele se encontrava em seu duplex na companhia de seu melhor amigo.

Os anos haviam lhe feito bem. Estava alto, com os cabelos curtos e sem gel. O mais importante de tudo? Um corpo de dar inveja (graças ao futebol).

- Cara, você rece..- começou a falar o Zabine que ao seu lado no momento

Zabine era a versão morena do Malfoy. Mas, ao invés de olhos azuis-acinzentados tinha os olhos verde esmeralda.

- Já to sabendo Blaise.- respondeu o loiro, sério, antes do amigo terminar de falar

- Amanhã começam as aulas Draco.- comentou o moreno

- Então temos que torcer para que ela não volte a Hogwarts east high.- disse ele, ríspido, se sentando no sofá e ascendendo um cigarro Malboro.

XxXxX

- Virgínia Weasley não pode ter voltado!- gritou Nicole enraivecida, após ler a mensagem, de dentro do seu quarto.

Era uma morena de cabelos lisos, alta e extremamente magra. Tinha os olhos quase negros. E peitos grandes demais (já que havia colocado silicone) e quase não tinha bunda.

- E quem liga pra ela afinal?- perguntou Giovanna

A garota era de altura mediana e loira de cabelos encaracolados. Tinha as curvas proporcionais ao seu corpo. Mas não era lá muito magra.

- Você é burra ou o que Gio? Não vê que ela vai estragar tudo que Nicole construiu?- perguntou Yasmin, furiosa, enquanto lixava as unhas.

Yasmin era de família Japonesa, e logo herdou os olhos puxados e os cabelos pretos e escorridos de seus parentes. Era baixinha e tinha os olhos bem negros.

- Ah mas não vai mesmo. Ou se não acabo com aquela vadia ruiva.- disse Nicole venenosa

XxXxX

- Você viu isso Luna? Minha irmã voltou.- disse Ron assustado. Ele, a loira, Harry e Hermione estavam sentados na sala de sua cobertura tomando alguns drinques.

O ruivo estava alto e com um corpo atlético.

- Depois de passar todo esse tempo sem dar sinal de vida.- disse Lovegood com certa mágoa na voz

Luna continuava com seu ar meio avoado de sempre. Mas definitivamente havia mudado: estava ligeiramente alta, com cabelos loiros sedosos que iam até um pouco acima de sua cintura e curvas acentuadas.

- Ela não podia ter desaparecido dessa maneira...- sussurrou Harry

O garoto estava com os cabelos mais curtos, cresceu mais um bocado e encorpou (muito aliás.)

- Sabe se lá o que ela aprontou enquanto estava fora.- comentou Hermione pegando um drink da mesa

A Granger foi a que mais sofreu transformações. Havia feito uma escova para alisar seus cabelos permanentemente. Continuava baixa mais muito mais bem cuidada. Adquiriu curvas com a prática de balé.

- Acho que vamos descobrir logo logo.- disse o ruivo vendo seu Iphone vibrar.

XxXxX

- Filha querida!- Falou Arthur Weasley abraçando a filha dentro da Mansão dos Weasley.

Arthur Weasley era Ministro. A família toda vivia no luxo e, sendo uma das famílias mais importantes do Upper East Side, frequentavam todos os eventos mais importantes.

- Gina!- berrou Molly quando viu a filha parada no centro do saguão da Mansão.- Que saudades filha.- disse ela abraçando a ruiva e dando-lhe um beijo na testa

- É realmente bom estar de volta.- disse a caçula dos Weasley com um sorriso no rosto

XxXxX

XxXxX

As paredes creme, a grande cama de dossel em mármore com detalhes dourados, cada porta-retrato, tudo exatamente como ela lembrava ter deixado há um ano atrás.

Virgínia Weasley fianalmente retornava à sua casa, sentou em sua cama, onde estariam seus amigos? Seu irmão?

Levantou da cama e passou por sua porta, andou o corredor de mármore com os pés no chão até a porta do quarto do ruivo.

Mão na maçaneta. Um frio na barriga. Será que ele não foi vê-la por estar com raiva dela? Abriu a porta, o inconfundível cheiro de madeira, o quarto impecavelmente arrumado, o que significava desocupado.

- MÃE ! – gritou a ruiva descendo as escadas até a cozinha da mansão onde sua mãe costumava ficar.

Mesmo com todo o luxo, ela ainda guardava certas manias.

- Mãe ?

- A senhora Weasley saiu com seu pai, senhorita. – respondeu uma das empregadas.

- Onde ele foram...? – como era mesmo o nome dela ?

- Um evento de arte senhorita.

- Você sabe aonde meu irmão está ? – mas que droga ! qual o nome...

- Qual deles senhorita ?

- Ronald. – claro, idiota, eu tenho 5 irmãos ela não tem a obrigação de saber qual

- Deve estar na cobertura dele, senhorita. – que coisa irritante esse senhorita, e porque eu não lembro o nome dela?

- Cobertura ?

- Sim, senhorita.

Droga ! porque eu não consigo lembrar o nome dela? Não posso ter ficado tão...ausente assim.

Se eu não sair daqui vou surtar... – Ok, obrigada..er...obrigada. - após isso, a ruiva sai correndo até seu quarto, pega a bolsa Channel e seu par de scarpins Dolce & Gabanna e vai às ruas de Nova York, precisando de ar.

XxXxX

Ron abriu o celular e engoliu em seco

ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ? ME ENCONTRE NA SORVETERIA DA RUA DA MANSÃO MALFOY. PRECISAMOS CONVERSAR. BEIJOS GINA

- É-é ela.- sussurrou o ruivo

- O que ela quer?- perguntou Hermione curiosa

- Ora Granger não é da sua conta.- disse rípido.

- Grosso!- grito a garota, indignada

- Vou ter que sair gente. Volto mais tarde.- disse o Weasley se levantando do sofá e indo até o elevador

- Mas Ron você ainda não dis..- começou Harry, mas não conseguiu terminar a frase, já que o ruivo já havia entrado no elevador.

- Aposto que era a Virgínia.- comentou Luna

- E pensar o quanto ela fez Ron sofrer e ele mesmo assim vai atrás dela...- foi a vez da morena se pronunciar

- Só espero que ela nos con..- mais uma vez Harry começou a falar mais foi interrompido

- Você acha mesmo Harry que ela vai falar alguma coisa?!- gritou Luna irritada.- Ela não deu sinal de vida desde que deixou todos nós aqui feito idiotas!- continuou ela.- E pensar que ela era minha melhor amiga..- agora lágrimas invadiam seus olhos.- Me deixou aqui sozinha...- soluçou

- Você tem a gente Luna. - disse Mione, tentando reconfortá-a

- Não é a mesma coisa.- falou a loira ainda aos soluços

XxXxX

- Draco, é o quarto cigarro que você fuma seguido cara, pára com isso ! – falou Blaise tirando o maço de cigarros pretos de perto do loiro que olhava pra longe pensativo.

- E quem é você pra se preocupar? Narcisa Malfoy ? – falou o loiro em tom sarcástico – Na verdade acho que nem ela ligaria.

- Pára de falar merda seu idiota. – respondeu o moreno e tacou uma almofada no loiro, que esbarrou na garrafa de uísque derramando o resto no tapete da sala.

- Eu que sou o idiota né? – respondeu o loiro rindo

- Ela bateu antes em você, pegou sua idiotice e se tacou pra cima da garrafa. – retrucou o outro rindo mais. – levanta essa bunda do sofá e vamos pro ponto da charutaria, não posso começar as aulas totalmente sóbreo, e dizem que o cara que traz as coisas da argentina ta de volta lá.

Foi o bastante pro loiro levantar, colocar o celular no bolso e sair andando em direção a porta, mas não sem antes gritar – ALGUÉM TEM QUE LIMPAR AS COISAS AQUI NA SALA.

A volta de Virgínia Weasley definitivamente pede uma trouxinha de maconha

XxXxX

- Olá garotas.- disse Pansy Parkinson com um sorrisinho malicioso entrando no quarto de Nicole.

- Olha quem chegou.- disse Nicole igualmente maliciosa

- E aí já andaram sabendo que ELA voltou?- perguntou a Parkinson ascendendo uma cigarrilha

- Nem me fala nessa vaca.- falou Nicky se tacando na cama

- Nicole deixa de ser estúpida.- falou Pansy.- ela não irá fazer nada.- completou

- Como você sabe?- perguntou Yasmin

- Porque são os outros que vão agir.- respondeu a morena com um sorriso malvado

- Como assim? Explica.- pediu Giovanna

- Você acha mesmo que quando ela aparecer amanhã no colégio o pessoal vai cair aos pés dela?- perguntou Pansy dando mais uma tragada em sua cigarrilha.- Faça me o favor né? Ela não vai conseguir nunca mais ser o que ela foi antes.

- Não é que isso faz sentido.- disse Nicole pegando uma cigarrilha da bolsa de Pansy e ascendendo.- Se ela voltar vai ser suicídio.- disse, dando uma tragada.- E eu vou adorar assistir de camarote.- completou, com um sorriso maldoso.

XxXxX

Gina andava pelas ruas quentes de fim de férias de Manhattan, apesar das roupas leves que usava, um short jeans e uma blusa cor-de-rosa Mary Zaide de alcinhas sentia que começava a suar.

Todas as mansões , pelo menos as que ela costumava freqüentar, eram próximas devido ao terrenos disponíveis na época.

Ela poderia ter ido de bicicleta, mas andar lhe dava mais tempo para pensar no que iria dizer ao seu irmão, no que iria fazer nesses próximos dias.

Foi então que ela avistou, do outro lado da rua, passando em frente à sorveteria, Draco Malfoy. Ele estava mais lindo do que ela um dia poderia se lembrar, um súbito frio correu sua espinha dorsal, parou de andar.

Ele foi seguindo pela rua ao lado de Blaise Zabine, não podia negar ele também estava ótimo, até dobrar a esquina e sair de seu campo de visão. Ela lentamente voltou a andar, atravessou a rua, ficou olhando o cominho que o loiro tinha tomado, ele de todos devia ser a pessoa com mais raiva dela, como se ela tivesse tido escolha.

Pediu um sorvete de pistache e ficou esperando seu irmão chegar.

XxXxX

Ronald Weasley acabara de entrar pela porta da sorveteria quando avistou sua irmã sentada em uma das mesinhas.

Ela continuava incrível: Nem alta nem baixa, com cabelos ruivos sedosos que caíam até o meio de suas costas, lábios carnudos e um corpo de dar inveja a qualquer uma. Essa era Virgínia Weasley.

- Rony!- berrou ela ascenando em direção a ele

O ruivo se dirigiu até a mesa em que ela estava e se sentou ao seu lado.

- Como vai Virgínia?- perguntou ele sério

- Credo! Pra que tanta formalidade?- perguntou ela enfiando uma colherada de sorvete na boca.- Sou eu Gina, sua irmã, cabeção! Me conta, como vão as coisas?

- Se você tivesse mandado pelo menos uma carta lembrando que tinha família saberia. – respondeu o ruivo um tom acima do seu normal.

- Ron...

- Porque fez isso Gina?- perguntou ele ainda sério a olhando nos olhos

- Isso o que?- perguntou a ruiva se fingindo de desentendida

- Você some do nada, não da sinais de vida, e reaparece assim sem mais nem menos. E ainda pergunta ' isso o que '?- perguntou o irmão levemente irritado.- Você não tem mesmo noção das coisas né maninha?- disse, com a raiva crescendo dentro de si

- Precisava ser assim Ronald.- disse ela, séria.

- Eu amo você Gina, pra mim você sempre vai ser aquela garotinha fantástica que era.- começou ele.- Mas enquanto agir de maneira irresponssável eu não vou ficar ao seu lado.- disse, se levantando

- Me desculpa Ron..- murmurou a ruiva, estava prestes a chorar

- Se você voltar para Hogwarts amanhã...-disse ele fitando-a.- Boa sorte.- terminou a frase saindo pela porta da sorveteria e deixando uma Weasley com lágrimas nos olhos pra trás.

XxXxX

- Bom dia querida ! – exclamou com um tom alegre que não cabia ao contexto.

- Mãe fecha essa cortina. – reclamou a ruiva puxando o cobertor acima da cabeça. "Que saudade dos hotéis e suas camareiras caladinhas"

- Querida, você vai se atrasar, hoje é o primeiro dia de aula, você sempre adorou primeiro dia de aula. – continuou uma Molly sorridente que puxava o cobertor da filha.

- Isso é claro, - se sentou na cama com cara de emburrada e coçando a cabeça – quando todos os seus um dia amigos não querem sua cabeça numa bandeja de prata.

- Não seja dramática Ginervra.

- Virgínia mãe ! Eu mudei esse nome horrível, por favor não esquece ! – disse ela bufando e se levantando – eu vou pro banho.

- Não demore filhota, o café da manhã já está servido. – e com isso Gina ouviu a porta do quarto batendo.

O banho quente ajudou a acalmá-la, mas parecia que mil borboletas faziam a festa dentro de seu estômago.

Não demorou muito escolhendo a roupa, não tinha cabeça para isso. Pegou um par de jeans Calvin Klein, uma blusa branca com decote em U justa ao corpo, um par de botas pretas sem salto Miu Miu, pegou uma daquelas bolsas grandes, preta da Gucci e desceu para tomar café.

Na mesa só encontrou sua mãe, e descobriu que não estava com a mínima fome.

- Querida, coma pelo menos uma torradinha.

- Estou sem fome mamãe...

- Gina querida, - disse Molly segurando a mão da filha – eu sei que pode parecer difícil, mas eles entenderão, um dia eles entenderão.

- Como mamãe? – respondeu a ruiva em um murmuro. – Eu nem posso me explicar, se ao menos eu pudesse falar... – continuou olhando a mãe com cara de pedinte.

- Trato é trato Ginervra, você deu sua palavra. – falou a mãe séria.

- Ok, eu vou me conformar. – suspirou. – tenho que ir, se não vou me atrasar.

- Coragem filha, cabeça erguida, ninguém pode fazer nada contra você. – e assim Molly deu um de seus sorrisos que deixaram a ruiva um pouco melhor, um pouco.

XxXxX

- Bom dia cara !

Draco olhou pelo espelho de seu banheiro vendo o melhor amigo sentando em sua cama.

- Você não acha que está um pouco cedo demais não, Zabine ?

- Nunca é cedo demais para os amigos meu caro Draco. – falou galante como sempre o moreno. Draco revirou os olhos antes que o outro continuasse. – Então como você está ?

- Como todo dia de manhã Blaise, que pergunta.

- Você me entendeu, digo... e se _ela_ voltar hoje, pra escola, você sabe...

- Vai ser como se ela não existisse Blaise – disse o loiro encarando pela primeira vez o moreno – assim como ela fez quando foi embora.

XxXxX

- Eu preciso da minha blusa Miu Miu ! – gritava histérica Nicole

- Mas Nic, aquela blusa é muito decotada, é capaz de nem deixarem você entrar no colégio daquele jeito ! – reclamou Yasmin já pronta.

- Se aquela vaca ruiva voltar mesmo ao colégio, tenho que chamar mais atenção que ela, por isso devo me empenhar. – respondeu a morena

- Acho que você precisa de mais que isso, pelo que eu lembre ela é linda. – murmurou Giovanna.

As duas outras olharam para a terceira incrédulas.

- Cala a boca Giovanna ! – falaram em coro

XxXxX

Frio na barriga, milhares de borboletas.

Virgínia estava do outro lado da rua, encarando a entrada do colégio. Ninguém parecia ter notado sua presença ainda.

Imersa em pensamentos nem percebeu que alguém se aproximava.

- Bom dia linda. – falou um menino deslumbrante alto, seus músculos definidos eram aparentes mesmo em baixo da camisa pólo Lacoste, os olhos verdes eram de deixar qualquer garota louca. Como era bom ouvir aquela voz, a ruiva abraçou o moreno bem apertado.

- Cedric ! Como eu senti sua falta!

- Faz só uma semana ruiva. – falou o moreno olhando ela fundo nos olhos.

- Pareceu tanto tempo... – disse a menina sorrindo.

Quem visse a cena de fora, nunca pensaria que aqueles dois eram apensas amigos, duas pessoas que se encontraram em momentos cruciais, e que criaram um elo tão forte.

- Eu já estou aqui, você não precisa mais ficar atrás de um carro se escondendo.

- Ei! eu não estava me escondendo! – o moreno olhou incrédulo para ela – Talvez só um pouquinho...mas é assustador! Quer dizer, vão ficar todos falando, me olhando, eles podem ser cruéis Cedric, eu sei porque eu já fui.

- Então ninguém melhor que você para enfrentar eles, alguém que já fez tudo isso muito pior certo ? Você sabe o que eles vão falar Gin. E depois, eu estou aqui, você não precisa mais de ninguém. – e deu um sorriso que mostrava todos os seus dentes pra ruiva, que retribui.

E assim, de mãos dadas os dois atravessaram a rua e passaram pelos portões que delimitavam o terreno de Hogwarts East High. Foi instantâneo, depois que o primeiro aluno percebeu como em efeito dominó todos estavam olhando a ruiva e o garoto gatíssimo ao seu lado.

Foi como se ela fosse uma aberração, todos olhavam e falavam e de repente vários barulhinhos de celular foram ouvidos, ela era o centro das atenções.

- Eu avisei que você ia precisar de sorte. – falou Ron Weasley passando por ela e seguindo em frente.

**Flagra: V. de mãos entrelaçadas a um gato misterioso. E o mais importante de tudo: de volta a Hogwarts East High.**

**Cuidado garotas, o furacão vermelho está de volta.**

**Você sabe que me ama,**

**xoxo Gossip Girl**

_Continua..._

XxXxX

**N/A: **Oi gente!! Com vocês mais um projeto em parceria com a minha queridíssima Tuty Frutty! Decidimos introduzir os personagens da J.K na situação GG e deu no que deu auhauaha. Espero que vocês tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo. É isso então, aguardo reviews de vocês (: . Beijos Gaabii

**N/A:** Oi gentee! Mais uma idéia um tanto o quanto louca que sai dessas duas cabecinhas, espero que vocês gostem muito, pois a gente tentou juntar duas paixões, Harry Potter e Gossip Girl ! Deixem Rewiews elas são muito importantes pra gente ! Mais uma parecria Tuty Frutty e Gaabii! Aproveitem. Xoxo Tuty Frutty


	2. Cap 2 I Hate This Part Right Here

**Capítulo 2 : I Hate This Part Right Here**

Draco Malfoy se encontrava sentado em uma das muretas da frente do Hogwarts Est High. Suas mangas do uniforme estavam dobradas até os cotovelos. Detestava aquelas mangas.

- E então, preparado pra mais um ano nessa merda?- perguntou o loiro a Blaise Zabine

- Tem que estar né...- disse ele, rindo, provavelmente chapado.- E o seu lance com a Nicole?- perguntou

- Não teve lance algum Zabine.- disse o loiro, ascendendo um Malboro

- Esqueci que estou falando com Draco Malfoy.- disse, sarcástico.

Foi então que ele a viu, depois de tanto tempo. E como estava linda. Seus olhos se fixaram ao andar da ruiva que passava de mãos dadas com um garoto de cabelos castanhos, ligeiramente alto e de olhos extremamente verdes.

Draco deu uma longa tragada em seu Malboro.

- Olha Blaise.- disse, sério, apontando discretamente para ruiva que passava, ódio crescendo dentro de si.

O moreno olhou-a rapidamente, e seus olhos arregalaram.

- Quer dizer que ela voltou mesmo.- comentou Blaise ainda em choque.

A ruiva parou abruptalmente com o garoto ao seu lado perto de uma das enormes portas de carvalho do colégio. Draco viu o garoto beijar-lhe a bochecha. Agora ódio o consumia.

- Parece que voltou acompanhada.- disse Zabine divertido

- Do jeito que ela é, é bem capaz de ter dado pra ele.- disse Draco, dando mais uma tragada em seu Malboro.- Sabe-se lá o que essa maluca aprontou quando estava sumida.

Mas sabia que no fundo, aquilo era ciúme. Dos brabos.

- Como é que você tinha dito mesmo Draco? Ah é..' ia ser como se ela não exitisse."- comentou ele com um sorriso maroto no rosto

- Cala a boca Zabine.- disse o loiro ácido, fuzilando o amigo com os olhos

A sineta da escola tocou.

Draco apagou rapidamente seu Malboro. E, com a mão nos bolços e na companhia de Blaise, entrou por um dos grandes portões da escola.

XxXxX

- Não to acreditando no que eu to vendo.- disse Hermione, andando pelo corredor principal da escola com Harry e Ron, quando avistou Virgínia Weasley e um desconhecido conversando animadamente ainda do lado de fora do Colégio.

- Já tinha visto ela..- comentou o ruivo

- Como ela tá bonita...- falou Harry, maravilhado, fazendo Rony lhe lançar um olhar carrancudo

- Ela teve um bocado de coragem de voltar pra cá.- disse a morena séria.- Só espero que ela não chame muita antenção. Pra não gerar muito tumulto.

- Isso vai ser impossível Mione.- comentou o Weasley entrando por fim na sala de aula e sendo seguido por seus amigos.

XxXxX

- Como ela pode ter voltado!?- berrou Nicole enquanto conversava com suas amigas na porta da sala de aula e avistou a ruiva e o "gatinho" andando pelo corredor principal.

- Que sem noção.- comentou Yasmin

- Que idiota, isso sim.- comentou Giovanna, fazendo as amigas olharem para ela.- Que foi? Disse alguma coisa errada?

- Olá gatinhas.- cumprimentou William com seu sorriso galanteador

O garoto era negro, alto, tinha os cabelos raspados, um corpo musculoso e incrívelmente sexy.

- Agora não Will.- falou Nicky, sem paciência

- Eita...que que tá pegando?- perguntou o garoto

- Acho que eu posso responder essa pergunta.- disse Brian se juntando ao grupinho e apontando para a Weasley que, agora, estava parada enfrente a um escaninho com o moreno ainda ao seu lado.

Brian era loiro, alto e tinha olhos castanhos. Seus cabelos era maiores, caíam levemente até os ombros largos do rapaz. Seu corpo, era escultural e seu sorriso encantador.

- Então é verdade..- disse William, olhando a ruiva de cima a baixo.- Ela tá mais gostosa que antes.- completou com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

- Concordo plenamente.- comentou Brian igualmente malicioso

- EW!- berraram as três amigas em uníssono

XxXxX

- Ainda tá todo mundo me olhando não tá Cedric? – perguntou a ruiva olhando para dentro de seu armário.

- Gin eu ordeno que você pare com isso ! –falou ele sério encarando a menina nos olhos – Cadê aquela garota apaixonante que eu conheci na Espanha? Que dançava de um jeito que deixava todos aqueles homens bobos? Que nunca ligava para nada do que aquelas garotas invejosas falavam ? Esse é só mais um estágio, levanta a cabeça ruiva.

Pela primeira vez Gina pareceu confidante e abriu um sorriso – você tem razão, eu não preciso deles.

- De nenhum deles, só do garoto mais gato que você conhece e que está aqui na sua frente. – falou o Moreno com um sorriso de arrancar suspiros e de dar inveja a todas as meninas que passavam.

Gina fechou a porta do armário e começou a andar abraçada com Cedric sentindo que agora tudo iria voltar ao normal.

De repente alguém esbarra nela ao passer, antes que pudesse pedir desculpa reconheceu aquele cheiro citric, o loiro nem ao menos olhou para ela e seguiu seu caminho como se ela não estivesse ali.

Cedo demais para pensar em normalidade.

- Cedric… - chamou ela em um fio de voz.

- Que foi ?

- É ele.

- Ele quem Gin ?

- Draco Malfoy.

- Gin levanta essa cabeça, a gente tem um dia inteiro de aulas pela frente, e pelo que eu sei, nós somos o casal mais falado dessa escola. - e dando um sorriso para cara de confusão da ruiva ele apertou o abraço e saiu andando com a garota nos braços.

- Acho que captei vossa mensagem.- disse a ruiva, marota, se dirigindo a sala de aula com o garoto ainda enlaçando sua cintura.

XxXxX

Os primeiros tempos de aula passaram sem maiores preocupações, ou pelo menos as preocupações não tiveram muito espaço, os professors começaram com muita materia, e os alunos sem muito tempo para lembrar das ferias.

Quando o sinal para o almoço bateu o alivio dos alunos podia ser sentido nos corredores.

Gina e Cedric se sentaram em uma mesa perto da janela os dois sozinhos com suas bandejas em frente, não que os dois não fossem suficientes para suprir a beleza e a diversão de uma mesa sozinhos,

Gina olhou meio triste para duas mesas onde seus antigos amigos estavam, ela costumava estar ali no meio, se divertindo, lembrando de todas as loucuras de um final de semana, como a vez em que ele e…não vale a pena lembrar.

Foi quando Hermione cutucou Luna e as duas se levantaram andando em direção a mesa em que os dois estavam. Hermione sempre foi a mais sensata de todos eles! Será que ela viria intermediar as coisas? Porém a cara das duas não era de muitos amigos.

As duas pararam sérias em frente aos dois, Cedric apenas levantou os olhos e segurou as mãos de Gina, sentiu como ela estava nervosa.

- Em que posso ajudá-las meninas? – perguntou em seu melhor tom simpatico galante.

Hermione pigarreou antes de falar - Por ordens da direção do colégio e como representante estudantil, venho dar as boas vindas aos novos…ou nem tão novos – falou olhando Gina – alunso de Hogwarts East High. Espero que tenham muito a aprender aqui conosco…aproveitem. - e sem dar tempo a ruiva de falar virou de costas e saiu andando.

Luna ficou por alguns segundos encarando Gina, olhou para as mãos dadas do "casal" e quando ia virar sentiu a mão de Gina em seu braço.

- Luna… - susurrou a ruiva.

Luna olhou para Gina de um jeito que ela nem sabia que a loira podia.

- Eu nem sabia se você tava viva…

- Eu queria eu juro, Luna… - falou ruiva começando a sentir lágrimas em seus olhos.

- Um postal, uma lembrança… - um sorriso triste – se nem do Draco você lembrou quem diria de mim certo? - e dizendo isso ela desvencilhou o braço das mãos da antiga amiga e saiu andando.

XxXxX

Draco, Blaise, Nicole, Yasmin, Giovanna, William e Brian estavam sentados em uma das mesas no refeitório da escola.

O colégio possúia dois grandes grupos de populares: um liderado por Draco e outro por Nicole.

- Olha como ela se acha..- comentou Nicole, lançando um olhar mortífero a ruiva que ria dos comentários do moreno sentado a sua frente.

- Mas onde será que ela estava esse tempo todo afinal?- quis saber Brian, enquanto enfiava um pedaço de seu sanduíche na boca

- Provavelmente pra America Latina.- comentou Blaise, bebendo um gole de seu suco.- ouvi dizer que ela tinha parentes por lá

- Eu acho que ela sumiu porque teve de ser internada.- falou Yasmin, dando uma garfada em sua salada.

- Ela pode ter ficado doente.- disse Giovanna, dando uma dentada em sua maçã

- Acho que aquela vadia deve ter viajado pra dar um golpe do baú em alguém.- falou Nicky, pingando veneno

- E se ela foi pra África ajudar as criancinhas necessitadas?- perguntou Gio

- E se foi para algum centro de reabilitação?- perguntou Blaise

- Bem provável.- disse Nicole, dando uma dentada em sua barrinha nutritiva.- Do jeito que é maluca.

- De repente ela foi pra Europa.- disse William, tomando um gole da vodka disfarçada na garrafinha que havia trazido para Hogwarts.- Me disseram que foi intimada pelo ministro inglês para ações altamente sigilosas.

- E posso até pensar em quais..- comentou Brian, malicioso

- CHEGA!- berrou Draco irritado.- Vocês só falam nessa garota!.- e após isso, o loiro se levantou, estressado, e saiu do refeitório. Aos olhares de milhares alunos, inclusive os de certa ruiva.

XxXxX

- Vou ao banheiro Gin.- falou Cedric se levantando.

- Ok, mas não demora.- disse Gina.- Não vou aguentar esses olhares sozinha por muito tempo.

- Pode deixar ruiva.- disse ele, antes de se afastar e desaparecer pela entrada do refeitório.

ouviu um baque. Olhou para o lado e viu _ele _se levantando. Parecia estar com raiva. Também o viu desaparecer e sentir os olhares todos pousados sobre si.

Ela definitivamente precisava de ar.

Virgínia se levantou e saiu apressadamente do refeitório. Enquanto andava pelos corredores, atraiu mais olhares. Aquilo estava deixando-a louca. Procurou em sua bolsa por suas cigarrilhas de menta e as encontrou. Precisava fumar. Mesmo que não o fizesse a muito tempo.

XxXxX

Virgínia empurrou as portas que separavam o interior da escola dos jardins. Era bom sentir o ar fresco invader seus pulmões, não sentir o peso de tantos olhares.

O lado de fora trazia um silêncio reconfortante, só o barulho distante dos carros da cidade, nada de alunos ávidos por notícias e fofocas.

Foi andando até o lado mais vazio dos jardins, perto do lago onde já vivera tantos bons momentos. Sentou na grama mesmo, as costas encostadas em uma árvore, fechou os olhos, nada poderia incomodá-la, era quase como se nunca tivesse ido.

Ouviu um barulho de passos, abriu os olhos assustada, e foi então que viu, ele, encarando-a como se ela não tivesse o direito de estar ali. Talvez não tivesse…

Ele apagou o cigarro e virou as costas para ela.

- Draco espera ! – a ruiva falou de súbito.

Ele simplesmente parou, sem mostrar o rosto.

- Eu aguento a raiva, a frieza, a indiferença de qualquer um deles, menos de você, Draco.

- Pra você é Malfoy, Weasley. – falou o loiro ainda de costas, a frieza típica dos Malfoy cortando seus sentimentos.

- Draco não fala assim, por favor. – falou a ruiva já de pé se aproximando. – Eu juro que eu quis ligar, mandar uma carta, mas eu não podia… - e tocou seu braço.

Ele se virou abruptamente tirando a mão dela de sua pele, o toque quente como ele se lembrava, marcava.

- E porque não fez Virgínia? Roubaram seu celular ? Não. Já sei, a vida de loucuras por essas suas viagens era muito intensa para você lembrar que deixou pessoas para trás que se preocupavam com você certo ?

- Draco… - ela sentia as lágrimas vindo aos olhos, elas não iriam cair, não na frente dele.

- Fala Virgínia ! Era muito dificil retomar a consciência entre as doses de milhares de bebidas e drogas que você nem imagina que existissem?

- Eu não fiz essas coisas, Draco… - uma pontada de raiva.

- Já sei! Depois que descobriu os prazeres de tantos homens você esqueceu do idiota do seu namorado que esperou por você estar pronta foi isso ?! Era dificl lembrar do babaca entre as camas pelas quais você passou?

- Você tá machucado Draco, eu entendo – a ruiva continha toda a sua raiva e mágoa ao ouví-lo falar dela daquele jeito – mas você não pode acreditar neles, você me conhece eu nunca faria essas coisas.

- Eu te conheço ? - ele deu uma risada irônica, uma daquelas que ele nunca usara com ela antes – Eu conheci, antes de você fugir pra viver a vida Virgínia. Pena você não ter descoberto seus dons antes, podia ter ajudado na situação financeira da sua família antes do papaizinho virar ministro.

Paft. Os cinco dedos da ruiva estavam marcados do rosto pálido do loiro.

- Você não tem o direito de falar assim de mim !! – gritou a ruiva. – NÃO TEM! – repetiu, agora lágrimas começavam a cair dos cantos dos olhos.

- Eu tenho o direito de pensar o que eu QUISER, - grtiou o loiro – se você sai pelo mundo dando ou faznedo sei lá o que, e não se dá ao trabalho de me avisar, eu posso pensar o que eu quiser Weasley. – terminou controlado de novo.

- Você não sabe o que aconteceu, você não sabe minhas razões…Draco eu quis te ligar. – continuou ela baixo

- Não fez porque não quis, não vem dar uma de coitadinha pra cima de mim agora. – falou ele, mais frio. – Viva feliz a sua nova vida, e saia de vez da minha, porque você…você não faz falta.

- Faço sim !! você sabe disse Draco, desculpa ! OLHA PRA MIM ! – gritou a ruiva segurando entre as mãos o rosto do loiro. Eles se olharam fixamente, Draco podia ver as orbes castanhas que tanto lhe fizeram falta, ela via o fundo cinza e magoado do homem que abandonou.

Ele segurou forte os pulsos dela, mas não fez movimento algum.

- Você não pode acreditar neles Draco, sou eu… - falou ela num susurro.

- Você…você me dá nojo Weasley. – ele praticamente cuspiu as palvaras, arrancou as mãos dela de seu rosto e saiu andando de costas não sem antes cruzar com Cedric que vinha correndo, e perceber que algumas cabeças se aglomeraram nas janelas.

Os dois garotos se encararam.

- Você tá fudido. – falou o moreno.

- Vai socorrer sua piranhazinha e me deixa em paz. – respondeu, seco, Draco.

Cedric parou por um segundo em frente ao loiro, os punhos cerrados quando ouviu:

- Cedric ! – Gina gritou, em choro.

- Salvo pelo gongo, seu idiota. - disse o moreno transbordando em raiva, e saiu andando em direção a ruiva que chorava sentada no chão. – Calma Gina, eu to aqui,eu te protejo.- disse, envolvendo a garota em um abraço

XxXxX

- Bem feito.- falou Nicole, após observar, pela janela, a cena que ocorrera poucos minutos atrás nos jardins.- Ela achou mesmo que o Draco ia voltar pra ela..idiota.- sua voz era carregada de maldade

- Devo adimitir que estou com pena dela.- disse Gio

- Que pena o quê, aquele estrupício mereceu.- falou Yasmin, rindo em seguida

O sinal para as aulas da tarde foram ouvidos.

XxXxX

- Cedric eu não vou conseguir voltar...- choramingou Gina ainda amparada pelo amigo nos jardins

- É claro que consegue.- disse ele puxando o rosto da garota para mirá-la nos olhos e limpar suas lágrimas.- Você é Virgínia Weasley lembra?- disse, sorrindo a amiga

- Você tem razão Cedric.- disse, se levantando.- Não vou mais ficar sofrendo. Pra mim chega.

- É isso aí.- falou o garoto, se levantando junto a ruiva.- Vamos?- perguntou, entrelaçando sua mão direita a esquerda da ruiva

- É hora de mostrar a eles quem realmente somos.- falou ela, piscando o olho direito ao moreno.

XxXxX

- Eu estava pensando…quem é aquele garoto que estava no almoço junsto com a Virgínia ?– perguntou Harry a ninguém determinado.

- Os rumores é de que ele é o pai do filho dela. – respondeu Hermione como se falando do tempo.

Harry, após ouvir o comentário da garota, teve uma crise de tosses.

- Algum problema senhor Potter? – perguntou a professora de Física: Minerva

- Não professora, eu só engasguei, desculpe – respondeu o moreno vermelho das tosses

– O quê de quem ? – perguntou o moreno, ainda sem ar.

- Pelo amor de Deus Harry, contenha-se! Eu não sei se é verdade, mas é o que todos dizem, que ela foi embora para ter o filho deles na Europa e deixar ele por lá mesmo.

- Ela não abandonaria um filho… - continuou Harry meio incrédulo

- Bom, ela abandonou a todos nós certo ? – falou Luna com a voz carregada em mágoa – O que seria um filho para essa nova desconhecida.

- Vocês podem calar a boca ?! – pronunciou-se pela primeira vez Rony aos berros. – Ela pode ter ido embora do nada, mas ainda é da minha família que vocês estão falando !

Todos encararam o ruivo, incluisive Minerva, irritada.

- Ronald Weasley! Estamos em uma sala de aula!- disse a professora, séria.

- Desculpe professora.- falou o ruivo, vermelho.

- É claro que essa não é a única possibilidade, - continuou a morena em consideração ao ruivo - mas que eles definitivamente estão juntos, isso estão. – completou Hermione em seu tom "minha resposta é certa".

- Sorte a dela, ele é um gato. – comentou Luna meio distante. Todos a encaram – Que foi? Ela não presta mas sabe escolher!

- Aff ! Eu não agüento mais vocês ! – falou um Rony bufando e se levantando.

- Senhor Weasley eu terei que tirá-lo de sala ?! – bradou a professora.

- Não senhora. – respondeu curto sentando-se novamente. – Chega desse assunto. – falou em um tom mais baixo dessa vez para o trio.

- Ele nem é tudo isso... – comentou um Harry ferido.

XxXxX

- Preciso fumar.- sussurrou Draco ao Zabine, durante a aula de Química

- Vejamos, você só fala isso quando: tá nervoso ou quando precisa desesperadamente de sexo.- sussurrou Zabine em resposta.- Só que não consigo descobrir qual das duas opçõ...

- Agora não é hora pra gracinhas Blaise.- foi a vez de Pansy sussurrar, entrando na conversa.- O que foi Draco?- perguntou.

- Não aconteceu nada..- respondeu ele, abaixando a cabeça na mesa.

- Aposto que é a ruiva gostosa.- falou Blaise, maroto

- Blaise!- berraram os dois em uníssono, fazendo todos da sala se virarem para eles.

Snape, o professor de química, lançou-lhes um olhar carrancudo e depois voltou a escrever no quadro negro.

- É por causa daquela vaca não é?- perguntou a morena.- Ela não te merece Draco. Você sabe disso.

- Eu sei que não Pansy. Eu já superei.- disse, frio.- Ela me fez de idiota uma vez...Agora vai sofrer as consequências...- murmurou, cheio de ódio e amargura

- Noffa Draco, tá putin tá?- perguntou Blaise, ainda palhaço

- Vou te dopar Zabine.- murmurou Pansy, começando a se irritar

- Eba! Você trouxe maconha!- disse o moreno, feliz.

O loiro e a Parkinson bateram a mão direita em suas testas em sincronia.

XxXxX

- Sou só eu ou esse problema é muito difícil ? Minha resposta não dá certo por nada ! – falou Giovanna com bico.

Yasmin olhou rapidamente para a folha da outra – Você errou a soma Gio.

- Ih ! É verdade, 25 mais 15 dá 40 e não 50.... – falou ela como se tudo fizesse sentido.

As duas outras reviraram os olhos.

O sinal tocou e as meninas se dirigiram pelos corredores em direção a porta do colégio, finalmente aquele dia de aulas tinha cabado.

- Vocês ouviram a última ? – perguntou Yasmin para as outras duas, que fizeram apenas um gesto com a cabeça para que a oriental continuasse – Bom, rola por aí, que aquele menino gatíssimo que voltou com a Weasley é na verdade pai de um filho que ela teve na Europa. Eu não duvido nada, quer dizer olha a cara de rodada que ela tem ! – inveja.

- Eu acho pouco provável... – falou Nicole, as outras olharam para ela – quer dizer, ele é um Deus grego para ela. Mas se isso fizer com que ela fique bem longe do meu Draquinho, eu vou fazer questão de passar a fofoca para quem quiser ouvir. – terminou com um sorriso, a morena.

- Eu acho que é verdade. – sentenciou Gio.

- Posso saber porque? – perguntou Nicole.

A loira não fez nada, apenas apontou para onde se encontrava um casal. Sentados no murinho onde antes naquela manhã Draco Malfoy fumava, estavam abraçados despretensiosamente Virgínia Weasley e Cedric Banner.

- A mureta do Draco!- berrou Yasmin, com a boca escancarada

- Deixa o loiro ver isso.- falou Nicole, com um sorriso maldoso no rosto

XxXxX

- É impressão minha, ou todos estão olhando em choque para a gente?- perguntou Cedric, com Virgínia em seu colo

- É isso mesmo caro senhor.- disse a ruiva, divertida.- Faz parte do meu plano.- completou maliciosa

- E posso saber que plano é esse?- perguntou o moreno, rindo

- A primeira parte era sentar na mureta daquele cretino aguado.- respondeu a garota

- Bom, até aí já cumprimos.- disse Cedric com um sorriso.- E a segunda parte?- perguntou ele, curioso

- Vai entrar ao ar...- começou a falar a ruiva, observando um loiro sair pelas portas de carvalho ao lado de seus amigos.- AGORA!- completou ela, beijando fervorosamente o moreno.

**Flagra: V. e C. dando um belo amasso em uma mureta conhecida.**

**É melhor se cuidar príncipe loiro.**

**Quem brinca com o fogo, acaba se queimando.**

**Você sabe que me ama,**

**xoxo Gossip Girl**

XxXxX

**N/A Gaabii:** Oi queridas! Já estava com saudades dessa fic! Muitas emoções nessa cap hein? O próximo cap promete pegar FOGO. Qual será a reação do Draco quando ele vir a cena na _sua_ mureta? Será guerra declarada? Essas são perguntas que vocês só irão saber nos próximos caps de Gossip!

**N/A Tuty Frutty: **Oi galerinha ! desculpem a demora mas eu estava viajando e eu e a Gaabii só postamos capítulos juntas pra não deixar o negócio aloprar. xD Mas então, a gente se divertiu muito escrevendo, e esperamos que vocês também gostem muito dele ! Qual vai ser a reação do Draquinho ? isso vocês só saberão se deixarem novas reviews e virem aqui ler !

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Jane Alves:**

Da Gaabii: Oi queridaaa! A primeira a comentar sobre a fic! A-do-rei! Não seguiremos fielmente gossip não, somente algumas idéias. Mas a história em si é nossa. O Cedrico é mesmo baseado no Robert lindo e perfeito! Em breve estarei postando as capas da fic. E sobre o segredo de Ginny, ainda terá mais pistas para você ir desvendando aos poucos. auhaauah. Espero que tenha gostado do cap! Beijos!

Da Tuty: Oi lindona ! bom, a gente não pretende seguir a risca GG não, mas qualquer semelhança não será mera coincidência XD E o Cedric foi também foi associado imediatamente ao Robert. XD Twilight é outro ótimo vício btw. = D Xoxo espero rewiew. = D

**Oraculo: **

Da Tuty: Com certeza tanto gg quanto hp são também nossas paixões, espero que você tenho gostado desse novo capítulo também ! não esqueça de comentar e nos deixar inforadas ! xoxo.

Da Gaabii: Oi queridaaa! Que bom que você gostou da fic! E HP+ GG é totalmente MARA né? O Will te lembrou alguém? uahuahuah vou dar uma dica: começa com C. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap também! Beijos!

**Srta. Felton: **

Da Gaabii: Oi queridaaa! Que bom que você gostou da idéia! E quanto ao Rony...você vai ver o que esse ruivo gostoso vai aprontar pela frente..muhahaha! auhauhauah. Espero que tenha gostado do cap! Beijos!

Da Tuty:Um Ron tipo Chuck Bass ?! hahhahahhaahaa. Pra mim C. é deus na terra cara, nem o Ron chega aos pés dele XD Mas que sabe ele não se mostra um pouco mais ? continue com a gnte pra saber. ! xoxo enormes.

**Anaisa: **

Da Tuty: Cara, super obrigada por ler nossa fic ! nós duas AMAMOS as suas ! continue lendo então, será um prazer ter você com leitora. ! xoxo.

Da Gaabii: Quando eu vi sua review eu quase caí pra trás. Sério. Suas fics são inspiração pra mim! (desculpa pelo melodrama uahauhauh) E fiquei mais feliz ainda de você ter gostado da fic! GG é demais! Adoro os livros e a série! Espero que tenha gostado do cap! Beijos!

**Drik Phelton:**

Da Gaabii: Pra você eu não tenho nem palavras cara! uahuahauaha. Que bom que você gostou da fic !! Fico muito feliz! O segredo da Gi tá longe de ser desvendado, mas como somos boazinhas, pistas serão lançadas nos caps. uahuahauha. Respondendo sua pergunta, o casal principal é Draco e Gina, mas quem sabe não terá Blaise e Luna também? ;) Quanto a eu sei que você quer já estou providenciando o cap 15! É isso então querida, espero que tenha gostado do cap! Beijos lindona!

Da Tuty: OI queridaaaaa. = D primeiro, são sim, muuuitas idéias que stão nas nossas mentes hiperativas e tenho certeza que você vai se surpreender com o revelar do segredo da Ginny e toda a história que envolve toda essa galerinha inclusive o cedric. XD Essa fic tem tudo para ser Blaise/ Luna, nada confirmado ainda, mas as autoras adoram o shipper. E sobre Bring it on, nós estamos com uma espécie de bloqueio mental para escrever, mas assim que pudermos retornaremos a ela. Super xoxo gata.

É isso gente ! MEGA SUPER ÜBER OBRIGADA A TODOS VOCÊS QUE COMETARAM, e quem não comentou, e gostou ou nem tanto, por favor comentem, que é isso que nos deixa mais animadas para escrever ! Até o próximo capítulo !

Beijos Tuty Frutty e Gaabii


	3. Cap 3 Live Your Life

**Capítulo 3: Live Your Life**

Draco saía pelas portas do colégio acompanhado dos amigos Blaise Zabini e Pansy Parkinson, quando percebeu alguns murmurinhos e risadinhas dos alunos a sua volta.

- O que será que es... – mas foi interrompido por um assovio de Blaise.

- Piranha. – falou Pansy logo em seguida, e quando o loiro olhou para ela sem entender, a morena apenas meneou com a cabeça em direção ao _seu_ muro, e foi quando ele viu.

Virgínia estava se agarrando com aquele projeto de garoto no _seu_ muro, quem ela pensava que era?

Saiu andando com passos firmes, controlou a raiva entre seus sentimentos até ficar de frente para o casal que nem reparou em sua chegada.

Pigarreou, não pareceu ser ouvido, novamente mais alto. A ruiva se esquivou dos lábios de Cedric para encarar o loiro.

- Posso ajudar, _Malfoy_? – falou ela grifando o sobrenome.

- Claro, se você pudesse mudar seu ponto para longe do meu muro, ajudaria muito. – falou ele seco. – Existem outros lugares onde você pode se agarrar com seus clientes.

- Nem todo mundo precisa pagar para ter certos prazeres, Malfoy. – respondeu a ruiva com um sorrisinho de escárnio.

- Você deveria dizer isso pro seu amiguinho, quem sabe assim ele não arrumaria coisa melhor.

- Tá irritado é, _Draquinho_? Que foi? A Parkinson não te satisfaz mais?- rebateu Virgínia, presunçosa.

- Olha só sua biscate de quinta, limpa sua boca antes de falar meu nome. – respondeu a morena irritada. – Draco, vamos embora que se isso pegar, eu quero ficar bem longe.

- Eles estão no meu muro, - falou olhando para a morena e depois encarando o casal novamente – é previsível, _Weasley_ que você já saiba como são as regras por aqui.

- Tanto tempo fora, - respondeu, a ruiva, sorrindo – acho que já não me lembro mais delas.

- Tanto tempo? Acho que ninguém notou sua falta por aqui. – dando um passo a frente – deixa eu esclarecer uma coisa, esse muro é _meu_, e só fica por aqui quem _eu _autorizar.

- Não vejo seu nome por aqui, Malfoy querido. E quem você acha que é pra autorizar ou não alguém?

- Draco Malfoy. – ele respondeu seco. – e se você também não lembra, isso significa muito por aqui, espero ter sido claro. - E falando isso virou as costas e saiu andando.

- Você não manda em ninguém seu loiro de farmácia!!! – gritou a ruiva já de pé.

O loiro nem se deu o trabalho de responder de volta.

- Cedric... ele me _ignorou. _– falou a ruiva incrédula.

- É, eu percebi. – falou Cedric sem emoção.- Então, onde paramos?- perguntou ele, com um sorriso maroto brotando em seus lábios e fazendo a Weasley cair na gargalhada e beijá-lo novamente.

XxXxX

- E então filha, como foi o primeiro dia de aula?- perguntou Arthur Weasley a filha, enquanto almoçavam na sala de jantar.

- Foi...interessante.- disse ela, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios

- E você Ron, querido, o que achou?- perguntou Molly, ao filho que se encontrava quieto desde o começo da refeição.

- Normal... -murmurou o garoto, enfiando um pedaço de bife na boca.

Apenas 4 componentes da família Weasley moravam em Nova York.

Fred e Jorge haviam se mudado para Inglaterra, já que a empresa dos dois havia se expandido. Eles eram donos da marca mais famosa de videogame no mundo: Nintendo.

Gui havia se mudado para França, para morar em uma luxuosa mansão junto a sua esposa, Fleur Delacour. E de lá, ele ajudava Arthur com os negócios da família.

Carlinhos havia se mudado para o Brasil, para fazer pesquisas na Amazônia. Ele mandou um postal uma vez para família com a foto de uma onça pintada.

Percy estava morando em Barcelona. Estava quase terminando seu pós- doutorado em belas artes.

E foi pra lá que Gina foi quando desapareceu misteriosamente. Mas é claro que Percy era o único, tirando Molly e Arthur, que sabia onde a ruiva se encontrava, afinal, ela estava morando com ele, em um luxuoso duplex.

- Quero uma cobertura.- pediu Virgínia, como se fosse a coisa mais comum do mundo.

Arthur Weasley engasgou.

- Está tudo bem querido?- perguntou Molly, batendo levemente nas costas do marido

- Está fora de cogitação, Virgínia.- disse o pai, bebendo um longo gole de água

- Mas pai, não é justo! - berrou a caçula, se irritando.- O Ron tem o dele

- Ei! - berrou o ruivo.- Não me mete nessa história!

- Vocês parem com esta bagunça à mesa!- foi a vez de Molly Weasley berrar. Fazia muito que isso não acontecia.- Virgínia, vá morar com seu irmão.- disse a senhora, com a voz suave mas firme.

- Mas nem pensar!- falaram Ron e Virgínia, em uníssono

- Ou isso, ou nada.- disse Arthur, sério.

- Tá...- murmurou a ruiva, contrariada

- Está bem, com uma condição.- disse o irmão.- Você vai levar as roupas pra lavar para a lavanderia da esquina sempre que precisar.- completou Ron, com um sorrisinho maroto no rosto.

- Ora seu m...

- Virgínia Molly Weasley! Nada de palavrões na minha casa.- falou Molly, irritada

A família logo se aquietou com a chegada da sobremesa, que para sorte de Virgínia, era sorvete de pistache.

XxXxX

- Vocês viram a cara de pastel que o Draco ficou quando viu os dois lá?- perguntou Giovanna, se retirando da mesa da sala de jantar de Nicole.

- Foi até bom.- disse Nicky.

- Nicky, hellowww, você ouviu o que você acabou de dizer?- perguntou Yasmin, em choque.

- Claro que ouvi sua tapada.- falou a morena, ríspida.- É que assim o Draco vai querer se juntar com alguém para tramar algo.- se formava nos lábios da garota um fino sorriso

- E essa seria você.- falou Gio, formando um sorriso malicioso nos lábios

- Ganhou a promoção de langeries da Victoria's Secret!- disse Nicole

- Sério?- perguntou a loira, com os olhinhos brilhando.

- Não.- murmurou Yasmin, levemente irritada.- Amiga, o que você tá planejando?- perguntou à amiga morena ao seu lado.

- Eu? Absolutamente nada.- disse a garota, ascendendo uma cigarrilha.

- Mas, e se o Draco não te procurar?- perguntou Giovanna, preocupada

Nicole deu uma longa tragada e respondeu com um sorrisinho malicioso nos lábios:

- Não se preocupem meninas, ele virá. Ele sempre vem.

XxXxX

- O que ta acontecendo com você, cara? – perguntou Blaise que veio correndo até o loiro formando a fila que ia treinar chutes a gol – Tudo por causa da ruiva gostosa?

- Zabine, já te mandaram a merda hoje? – retrucou o loiro irritado.

- Draco, já falei que você não pode ir me chamando para sua casa assim em público, o que os vizinhos irão pensar? – falou o moreno sorrindo.

- Você é ridículo, não se usa isso desde a sétima série.

- Eu não sou o único que gosta de remoer o passado não é mesmo?

- Zabine, é sério eu vou te dar um soco. – o loiro se aproximou perigosamente do amigo

- Faz melhor, focaliza sua raiva naquela bola. – Draco olhou para ele sem entender. – Chegou a sua vez.

Draco olhou para trás e viu o Weasley no gol, juntou toda a raiva, imaginou a ruiva gos...digo aquela ruiva idiota na bola e meteu pra dentro do gol com toda a força, não deu nem tempo da bola ser vista se não na rede.

- É disso que estou falando Malfoy! – bradou feliz o treinador.

XxXxX

"_Tive que ir pro treino de futebol, deixei avisado na portaria que você está se mudando, eles vão te dar o cartão, seu quarto é o do final do corredor no segundo andar. Para repetir a mensagem tecle 2, para apagá-la tecle..."_

E assim terminava a mensagem que seu irmão tinha deixado em seu celular, nem uma despedida. Gina saiu do táxi, o motorista colocou suas três malas na calçada.

- Obrigada. – respondeu ela sorrindo e com algum esforço entrou na recepção do luxuoso prédio na 5ª avenida.

Foi até a bancada onde se encontrava o porteiro – Boa tarde, meu nome é Virgínia Weasley...

- A irmã do senhor Weasley! – exclamou o porteiro sorridente a interrompendo.

- Sim, eu mesma. – respondeu ela com um sorriso simpático.

- Ele deixou avisado que a senhorita viria, aqui está o cartão, é só passá-lo na porta do elevador e ele te levará até seu apartamento, essa cópia é sua.

- Obrigada, e até mais. – respondeu ela pegando suas malas e indo até o elevador, notando a dificuldade dela, o homem a ajudou com as malas até que tudo já estivesse dentro do elevador – Obrigada novamente. – terminou ela com um sorriso

- Quando precisar é só chamar, senhorita. – e assim as portas do elevador fecharam.

Quando elas se abriram novamente, Gina se deparou com uma bela sala toda decorada em branco, era simples e clássico, não tinham muitos móveis, o tipo de sala que pode ser desmobilizada para formar uma pista de dança.

Deixou a mala maior do lado do elevador que já estava com as portas fechadas, e subiu as escadas que até o andar de cima, andou até o final do corredor, e abriu a ultima porta.

O quarto era grande, tinha um closet no canto esquerdo, todo em madeira clara, vazio, e ao fundo a porta para um banheiro, este era espaçoso e possuía uma banheira. Voltou para o quarto, na parede oposta ao closet, centralizada havia uma cama de viúva king size (uma cama bem maior que a de solteiro, mas não chega ao tamanho da de casal) sem lençol nem nada, apenas o grosso colchão. As paredes brancas todas intocadas, provavelmente aquele quarto nunca foi usado, ou pelo menos ela preferia não pensar na utilidade que ele teve durante as festas que seu irmão poderia ter dado no apartamento.

Desceu para pegar a mala que tinha deixado no andar de baixo, de volta sentou-se na cama, puxou a tela do seu sidekick para cima, na agenda parou sobre o nome CEDRIC e apertou send. Caixa postal.

- Ced? Eu me mudei para a cobertura do meu irmão na 5ª avenida, quando puder me liga, preciso de ajuda. Beijos. – voltou para a agenda até o nome JASPER, novamente send – Jasper querido? Aqui é Virgínia.

- Ruivíssima ! Em que posso ajudá-la minha cara? – respondeu histericamente o homem, ou algo do tipo, do outro lado da linha.

- Sua agenda está livre? Preciso de ajuda para uma re-decoração, amor. – respondeu a garota com um sorriso.

- Estrupício! – gritou o homem do outro lado da linha - Desmarca meus compromissos de hoje, tenho um chamado urgente! Me dá o endereço, diva! Chego aí em minutos!

XxXxX

- Não acredito que o Ronald tinha treino de futebol logo hoje, que saiu esse sol maravilhoso.- disse Hermione, deitada em uma espreguiçadeira no Society Club the Manhattan

A garota estava usando um biquíni Burberry sem alças na parte de cima e de lacinho na parte inferior. Trajava também um chapéu de palha da Donna Karan e óculos escuros Yves Saint Laurent.

- É mesmo, ele e o Harry não sabem o que estão perdendo. - disse Luna, com um meio sorriso, deitada em uma espreguiçadeira ao lado de Mione

A loira vestia um biquíni Miu Miu um tanto pequeno, mas pouco se importava com isso, Ela usava um chapéu de palha da Calvin Klein e um óculos escuros Prada.

- Luna, pede dois drinks pra gente.- falou a morena, meio mandona.

- Ok..- assentiu a loira, fazendo sinal para o garçom

Quando os drinks chegaram, elas resolveram se sentar em uma mesa com um guarda sol imenso, para se refrescarem melhor.

- E então...- começou Hermione

- Você reparou em como Blaise Zabine está diferente?- perguntou Luna, de supetão

Hermione quase cuspiu todo seu Blue Lagoon na cara da loira. Afinal, ela só podia estar brincando né?

- Mais chapado você quer dizer né?- perguntou Hermione.- Luna Lovegood! Não vai me dizer que acha que aquele _ser_ está...- falava a Granger, com aquele tom "mãe" que ela utilizava às vezes

- Gostoso?- perguntou a loira, divertida, dando um gole em seu drink.- Pena que eles são do grupo de populares que detestamos..

- Dá última vez que ouvi algo assim..- começou a falar a morena, com sua voz sumindo aos poucos.

- Era quando Virgínia ainda estava aqui. - murmurou Luna, com a mágoa retornando em um baque ao seu corpo.

- Vamos esquecer ela ok? - falou Hermione, tentando por um fim ao assunto. - Ela voltou e só. Não precisamos nos envolver com ela. - cuspiu as palavras.

- Você tem razão. - disse a loira.- Chega de ficar desenterrando o passado. O nosso dia estava sendo ótimo.

- E vai continuar sendo. - disse Hermione levantando seu copo. - Um brinde a nossa amizade!- berrou a garota, fazendo a amiga levantar seu copo e as duas brindarem, sorridentes.

XxXxX

- TODO MUNDO PRO BANCO! – bradou o treinador se fazendo ouvir por todo o campo.

Todos os integrantes do time se deslocaram correndo ocupando vários lugares na arquibancada. Longe deles, um grupo de garotos se encontrava sentado.

Todo começo de ano era a mesma coisa, um grupo de deslocados tentavam se inserir no disputado círculo popular do colégio e uma das maneiras era tentando entrar para o time de futebol. Poucos conseguiam, pouquíssimos na verdade.

Os meninos do time passaram mais ou menos uma hora de pura diversão vendo garotos atrapalhados e nervosos errarem chutes básicos, fazerem as maiores besteiras, todos sem experiência. Apenas um garoto tinha sido exceção até o momento, seu nome era Jeremiah Carmichel, alto, moreno, pele bronzeada, olhos mel, o exato tipo de garoto que facilmente ingressaria no seleto grupo chefiado por Draco Malfoy.

Quando todos pensavam que não houvesse mais ninguém para os testes, um pontinho correndo ao fundo do campo grita:

- TREINADOR! – até que chegando ao lado do homem, coloca as mãos no joelho, respira fundo e após se colocar reto novamente continua – Desculpe o atraso, é que eu estava em uma reunião com o diretor, será que ainda há tempo para o meu teste? – pergunto mostrando seu sorriso branco.

No banco ,um certo loiro se remexeu nem um pouco confortável com a situação.

- Relaxa cara, ele nem deve saber como se maneja uma bola. – e riu logo em seguida com o duplo sentido de sua piadinha.

- Cala a boca Zabine, será que você não consegue levar nada a sério? – respondeu o loiro sério.

O treinador deixou que Cedric fizesse o teste, mas como uma espécie de castigo passou uma série complicada para ele executar. Para a surpresa de todos o garoto não só terminou a tarefa como fez isso rápido, deixando o treinador extasiado.

- De onde vem todo esse talento, garoto?

- Do mesmo lugar que eu – respondeu o moreno ainda mostrando todos os seus dentes brancos – Inglaterra, senhor.

- Sempre jogou?

- Era capitão do time no meu antigo colégio.

O técnico olhou o garoto de cima abaixo e completou virando-se para o time oficial – É senhor Malfoy, acho que encontramos um concorrente para o senhor. Treino e testes encerrados. – e dizendo isso foi andando até seu escritório, deixando um loiro e um moreno boquiabertos na arquibancada.

XxXxX

Gina estava deitada no chão frio do quarto olhando para o teto quando um berro a faz sentar em um supetão.

- DIVAA!!!

A ruiva desceu as escadas do apartamento correndo em direção ao pequeno homem parado diante do elevador.

Jasper era relativamente baixo, um pouco menor que Gina. Tinha cabelos loiros dourados, a pele macia, parecia um daqueles príncipes encantados das histórias infantis, trajava uma calça branca e uma lacoste rosa claro, um lenço Hermés no pescoço, nada mais sutil.

- Jasper! – vibrou a ruiva ao ver a solução de seus problemas.

- Ruivíssima, você está MARA! (autoras sem noção adoram aloprar a fic) – exclamou ele pausadamente – Juro que se eu fosse homem você era minha!

A ruiva riu ao comentário do decorador, nunca conhecera ninguém mais gay que ele.

- Mas chega desses escândalos, eu posso sentir que sua vida precisa do brilho de Jasper! – continuou o homem sorrindo.

- Você é ótimo, J. – riu a ruiva mais uma vez.

- Ruivíssima, vamos pular a parte óbvia, me mostre aonde eu vou impor minha obra de arte!

Depois disso Gina subiu as escadas com o homem logo atrás dela indo em direção ao quarto.

- Ai-meu-Deus. Essa falta de glamour machuca meus olhos! – exclamou o designer afetado – A situação está pior do que eu pensei!

- Não exagera J, só precisa de um pouco de...vida. – se defendeu a ruiva – e também, eu acabei de chegar aqui.

- Menos conversa e mais ação, purpurinada. – disse ele pegando o celular dourado.

A ruiva se sentou na cama e ficou observando enquanto o pequeno homem dava ordens no celular, histérico como o de se esperar.

Demorou alguns minutos até que ele desligasse.

- Ruiva, vamos sair dessa casa, passar na minha loja preferida de decoração e fazer compras enquanto meus meninos vêm dar um jeitinho nesse quadrado sem luz. – disse ele sorrindo e estalando os dedos para que ela se levantasse.

- Sim, senhor. – respondeu ela brincando.

- Isso mesmo, eficiência e obediência. – respondeu ele saindo aos pulinhos do quarto.

Ela pegou a bolsa na cama e saiu correndo atrás dele, aparentemente iriam ter uma longa tarde, mas que tempo que não passa rápido quando se está gastando dinheiro?

XxXxX

- Já passa das 23:00 e ninguém chegou ainda?- perguntou Rony, saindo da cozinha e encontrando a irmã deitada em um dos sofás confortáveis da sala assistindo TV.- porque você está de pijama?- perguntou ele a fitando.

Virgínia usava uma delicada camisola branca.

- Como assim ninguém chegou ainda?- rebateu a ruiva, se levantando alerta do sofá. - E qual o problema em ficar de pijamas?

- Ai Droga. Esqueci de te avisar. - disse ele, colocando a mão direita na testa.- Todo primeiro dia de aula, eu organizo uma festa aqui.- falou ele, agora fitando a irmã.

- Ronald Weasley! Como assim, esqueceu de me avisar!- gritou ela, irritada, subindo as escadas. - Espero que os convidados atrasem mais ainda para eu poder me arrumar!- dizendo isso, fechou a porta do seu quarto com toda força.

Logo depois da ruiva fechar a porta, o elevador de acesso se abriu revelando Harry, Luna e Hermione

- Oiiii gente!- saudou o Weasley, animado.

- Oi Ron!- respondeu o moreno, com um sorriso no rosto.

O garoto vestia uma calça jeans e uma blusa pólo de listras da Tommy, definitivamente despojado.

- O estoque de bebidas já chegou?- perguntou Luna, enquanto cumprimentava o amigo

A loira usava um minivestido azul bebê Dior e uma faixa branca Carolina Herrera nos cabelos loiros lisos. Nos pés um Yves Saint Laurent branco de causar inveja.

- Já está tudo aqui. Só falta o barman. Mas ele já me ligou dizendo que está a caminho.- respondeu o ruivo

- E quanto à Virgínia?- perguntou Mione

A morena usava um vestido prata produzido por sua mãe (Os Granger se tornaram ricos com os dotes da mãe de Hermione, que inaugurou uma nova grife em nova York: Mishow), nos pés um Calvin Klein prata e imponente.

- Trancada no quarto. - disse Ron, soltando um suspiro em seguida.

- Posso saber cadê o DJ?- perguntou Harry, levemente preocupado.

- O Guetta já deve estar chegando.- falou o ruivo

- Meu Deus! Você chamou o David Guetta!- disse Luna, soltando um gritinho empolgado

- Ahan.

O elevador abre novamente e surge a figura do então falado DJ.

- Espero não ter me atrasado. - falou o moreno, com um inglês carregado.

- O vôo foi tranquilo?- quis saber o ruivo

- Foi. Seu jato é ótimo Sr. Weasley.- respondeu o fancês, com um sorriso no rosto.- Posso entrar com o equipamento?- perguntou.

- Ó sim, instale tudo na varanda. - respondeu Harry, apontando para imensa varanda da cobertura.

Quando o DJ se afastou, o barman já estava no hall de entrada.

- Agora a festa vai começar!- disse Luna, digitando algo em seu celular.

**Flagra: R. e V. recebendo figuras ilustres em seu apê. Alerta festa? É hora de curtir Upper East Siders! Coloquem seu melhor look e que tal um encontro na cobertura mais animada da noite?**

**Você sabe que me ama,**

**xoxo Gossip Girl**

**N/A Tuty Frutty :** Olá genteee! Primeiro de tudo, desculpem pela demora, mas é que as nossas aulas voltaram e a gente está em ritmo de terceiro ano, então já viram a loucura né ? Confesso que arte a culpa foi minha, não tenho parado em casa e tava difícil de entrar. Mas na batam na gente ! Temos um MONTE de idéias para o próximo capítulo e ele não deve demorar muito ! Agora vamos as respostas das rewiews porque eu sei que(tirando eu) ninguém tem saco para ficar lendo conversa de autora. XD

**N/A Gaabii:** Oi queridas!! Finalmente estamos postando o cap 3! Mas não foi culpa minha, alguma macumba foi lançada no pc da Tuty e ele pifou do nada. Aí demorou um pouco. Mas espero que vocês nos perdoem auhauahah. Outra coisa, o próximo cap vai pegar fogo pra valerrrr! Então, quanto mais reviews tiver mais rápido a gente vai postar! auhauhah Espero que tenham gostado do cap. Beijos!

**Agora, respondendo as reviews:**

**Loh Malfoy : **

**Da Tuty:** Só uma coisinha...será que você descobriu mesmo o segredo da Gininha ? se sim parabéns, você foi a única talvez. = D Imagina um filho da Gina com o Cedric? Meu Deus, deve ser lindo. (babei) Fico mega über feliz que você esteja gostando da fic ! Recomende e por favor não deixe de comentar ! muito obrigada pela rewiew. Xoxo.

**Da Gaabii:** Oi queridaaa! O boato sobre o filho foi muito engraçado mesmo, o Cedric é simplesmente MARA. xD Gininha não é tão santa quanto parece! auhauaha. Espero que tenha gostado do cap! Beijos!

**Srtá. Felton :**

**Da Gaabii:** Oi queridaaa! Bem, digamos que teremos Nc's pela frente... muahaha. O Draco tá sendo um grosso porque ele no fundo tá magoado né? Ela deixou ele pra trás sem dar explicações. Mas mesmo assim, você verá o que vai rolar pela frente entre esses dois ;D. Espero que tenha gostado do cap! Beijos!

**Da Tuty:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. Adorei o inicio da sua rewiew, ainda mais aparte do ruivo gostoso. Transmitiremos suas considerações a ele. XD Realmente o Cedric está sendo lindo demais né? Tadinho do Draco, temo pelo futuro dele na mão dessas duas loucas que escrevem. = X E a Mione? Bom, ela até que tem motivos né? Mais uma para o grupo de fãs do C.B. pq ele é pra lá de perfeito. Respira, respira. Bom, sobre o att rápido, desculpas e meio que respondendo sua perguntas ao mesmo tempo, nós somos do Colégio Santo Agostinho, e entramos no terceiro ano, por isso a demora sabe. Prometo que tentaremos ir mais rápido com o quarto. o muito obrigada pelo carinho, estamos ótimas. ! xoxo.

**Drik Phelton: **

**Da Tuty:** Pois é menina, a história da Gina é tensa, e sim, ao que tudo indica ela namorou o Draquinho. A Hermione foi fria sim, e a Luna tb mas elas têm suas razões né. Muito obrigada pelos elogios ! Espero que goste desse também ! xoxo.

**Da Gaabii:** Oi queridaaa! A Gina já namorou o Draco sim. E a Hermione e a Luna tão muito malas mesmo, mas elas tão magoadas. Aí já viu né uahuaha. Que bom que você gostou do cap, espero que tenha gostado desse também! Beijos!

**Giovanna: **

**Da Gaabii:** Oi queridaaa! Que bom que você gostou! Continue acompanhando ;D! Espero que tenha gostado do cap 3! Beijos!

**Da Tuty:** Que bom que você gostou! Espero que goste desse também, desculpa pela demora okk ? muio obrigada pelo rewiew! Xoxo.

**Jane Alves: **

**Da Tuty:** Que bom que você gostou ! Espero que sinta o mesmo por esse novinho em folha eu nós postamos ! E um mega über obrigado pelo elogio. Realmente, dois pedações de mal caminho perto da Gina né? E aqui entre nós, não só dois. Eu também AMEI escrever a cena dos jardins, eu adoro um drama sabe. XD E aos poucos a gente vai soltando umas dicas para vocês sobre o passado da Gina né, continue lendo que eu apoto que duvidas serão tiradas, e outras criadas. XD até o próximo rewiew querida ! xoxo.

**Da Gaabii:** Oi queridaaa! Bem, a confusão entre o Draco e a Gina vai surgir! E quanto ao Cedric também acho ele perfeito! *.* (mas nao chega aos pés do Draquinho! uahuaha). Quanto a Luna e o segredo de Gina, você terá que ler e ir descobrindo! (somos más, eu sei xD). Espero que tenha gostado do cap! Beijos!

**Anaisa:**

**Da Gaabii:** Oi queridaaa! Bem, corrigimos o que tava errado ;D. Espero que tenha gostado do cap! Beijos!

**Da Tuty:** Nunca levaremo a mal conselhos com criticas construtivas. = D E olha quea gente revisa, mas sempre passam algumas coisas né...mas já corrigimos. = D obrigada pelo toque anyway. E eu sei, não foi legal ter parado ali, mas é quase impossível não o fazer. Hahahaha. Xoxo.

**Oráculo: **

**Da Tuty:** Eu sei que eles são meio curtinhos, mas é que a gente quer sempre parar nas melhores partes para dar esse gostinho, mas tentaremos aumentar eles um pouquinho okk ? ahahaahaaha. Quem se importaria certo? Se bem que, bom eu tenho alguns na frente dele na fila. XD Muio obrigada pelo review! Espero que goste desse cap! Até o próximo !xoxo.

**Da Gaabii:** Oi queridaaa! Acho que nenhuma de nós se importaria de ser a mãe dos filhos do Credic! auhauahuah. O C tem o sobrenome Bass, e é uma loucura xD. Espero que tenha gostado do cap! Beijos!

XxXxX

Então é isso gente, espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo, a gente com sempre se diverte criando história para esses personagens. xD até o próximo capítulo pessoal.

Xoxo. Tuty Frutty e Gaabii


	4. Cap 4 Automatic Stop

**Capítulo 4: Automatic Stop**

Se antes só havia o grupo de amigos no duplex, agora já se sentia dificuldade de andar no primeiro andar do apartamento, a sala e a área externa onde ficava a piscina estavam simplesmente tomadas por jovens que bebiam, conversavam, riam e dançavam. Apesar da animação, os quartos estavam vazios e ninguém estava bêbado, pelo menos por enquanto.

Saindo do elevador estava a dupla de garotos mais disputados em todo o colégio. Draco Malfoy vestia um par de jeans escuros Calvin Klein e uma camisa social Armani azul marinho com as mangas dobradas até um pouco abaixo do cotovelo marcando o braço bem definido mesmo sem a intenção de um modo incrivelmente sexy e o rolex de ouro branco justo ao pulso dava o toque final juntamente com o cheiro irrestivel de seu perfume pólo; Blaise Zabine também trajava um par e jeans, mas os seus eram de um azul escuro da Abercrombie, e uma pólo da Tommy verde escuro que evidenciava o corpo definido, e como a cereja do sorvete estava o cheiro marcante de seu perfume Lacoste.

Não houve sequer uma menina nas proximidades da entrada que não percebeu a entrada dos meninos.

- To sentindo que vou me dar bem essa noite. – falou Zabine com seu habitual sorriso e já piscando para uma menina que ficou vermelha.

- Você sempre sente isso Blaise. – respondeu o loiro observando o local

- Deve ser porque eu sempre me dou bem.

- Sempre? – Draco olhou incrédulo para o moreno e com um risinho continuou – e daquela vez durante a nossa viagem pro Mexi...

- Ok, ok ! Quase sempre ! - e notando que o amigo observava a ambiente com muita atenção continuou – Achou o que procura ?

- Não.

- Achou algo interessante no caminho ? – insistiu o moreno

- O bar.

- Então vamos à ele ! – falou o moreno passando o braço nos ombros do amigo.

Draco riu e olhou uma última vez para o ambiente, e desta vez se deparou com algo realmente interessante, uma ruiva que descia as escadas do segundo andar.

XxXxX

Ela estava simplesmente maravilhosa. A ruiva trajava um Dolce & Gabanna preto com decode em V ,que ia até a metade de suas coxas, e uma faixa delicada amarrada na cintura, realçando suas curvas. Nos pés scarpins Manolo Blahnik igualmente pretos. Nos cabelos uma discreta presilha da Tiffany's & C.O.

- Ela está..- murmurou Draco, extasiado.- perfeita.- completou a frase mentalmente. Sua boca continuava aberta sem emitir som algum.

Ele apenas observava a Weasley descer as escadas em câmera lenta.

- Fecha a boca Draco - brincou Zabine, fazendo o amigo sair do transe.- se não entra mosca.- terminou a frase gargalhando, como sempre.

- Vai à merda Zabine.- disse o loiro, irritado, e logo depois se dirigindo ao bar.

XxXxX

- Quem essa mocoronga pensa que é hein?- disse Nicole, indignada, passando a mão nervosamente pels cabelos.

- Nem precisava dessa ceninha Titanic né amiga?- comentou Yasmin, olhando para a ruiva que já estava descendo o último degrau.

- Porque não vamos ao bar?- sugeriu Giovanna.- Chega disso.

E então, as três foram em direção ao bar.

XxXxX

- Loucura loucura loucura.- comentou Cedric quando viu a ruiva caminhar em sua direção.

Virgínia, riu, sem graça, não deixando de dar um beijo na bochecha do garoto.

O moreno se inclinou e sussurrou ao ouvido dela:

- Se a gente tivesse mesmo afim um do outro, ruiva....eu bagunçava com você.

- Cedric! - gritou ela, envergonhada, e logo depois caindo na gargalhada.

- Vamos dançar? - perguntou a Weasley, enquanto eles se deslocavam para a sala.

- Eu...

- Ei Banner!- gritou Harry, do bar.- Venha até aqui!

- Depois eu vou Gi...vai indo.- respondeu o moreno, lhe lançando uma piscadela, e logo depois indo para o bar.

A ruiva se deslocou até a pista e viu que estava tocando uma de suas músicas favoritas do Guetta: Tomorrow can wait

Virgínia caminhou até a pista de dança e lá começou a dançar sozinha, como se ninguém a notasse.

Engano o dela.

XxXxX

- Ei Draco, olha.- disse Blaise, apontando discretamente para a pista de dança onde uma bela ruiva dançava.

O loiro a olhou, maravilhado. Essa era a Virgínia que ele conhecia.

- O que tem ela Blaise?- perguntou ele, tentando manter a indiferença.

- Como assim o que tem ela. Ela tá sozinha cara!- comentou o moreno.- E mega gostosa!

Draco sentiu um nó se formar em sua garganta.

- Você não vai falar com ela vai?- perguntou o Malfoy.

- É claro que eu vou.- respondeu o Zabine, com um sorriso safado no rosto.

- Você me dá nojo cara.- disse Draco, agora rindo.

- Porque? Tem algum amigo meu afim dela por acaso? Hein Draquinho – continuou em tom de brincadeira

Depois do amigo se distanciar, Draco se virou de frente para o balcão e pediu mais uma dose de Tequila.

Ia ser uma longa noite...

XxXxX

- Oiii..- cumprimentou o moreno.

- O que você quer Zabine?- perguntou a Weasley, de imediato, mas sem parar de dançar.

- Nossa...mas que agressividade. Eu só vim conversar, ruiva...

- Eu te conheço muito bem Zabine querido.- a garota agora o encarava, havia parado de dançar.- Anda fala, o que é que o oxigenado tá planejando?

- Não sei do que você tá falando...Mas aposto que o Draco tem coisas mais importantes pra fazer.- disse o moreno, apontando para um certo loiro muito próximo a uma morena.

XxXxX

- Oi Draco..- sussurrou Nicole, ao pé do ouvido do loiro.

- Nicole.- cumprimentou ele, indiferente.

- Sinto a sua falta...- disse ela passando as mãos pelo peitoral do rapaz.

XxXxX

Virgínia gelou ao ver a cena. Não conseguiria suportar vê-lo beijando outra.

- Com licença Zabine.- dito isso, ela se retirou da pista de dança.

XxXxX

- Acabou Nicole. Há muito tempo.- disse o Malfoy, afastando as mãos da morena de si.- Supere.

O loiro se levantou e se dirigiu para dentro do salão.

XxXxX

Gina andou ester as pessoas até alcançar a porta branca da cozinha. Tomou um susto a over uma garota em cima do seu balcão com as pernas em volta do garoto a sua frente.

- Saiam da minha cozinha! Eu como aqui seus idiotas. – falou ela grossa fazendo com que os dois saissem pouco felizes do recinto.

Assim a ruiva se dirigiu ao balcão e abriu as gavetas até achar a que ficava a agenda com telefones e recados aleatórios e começou a procurar por uma caneta que funcionasse. Quando achou, escreveu um recado rapidamente, arrancou a página em que havia escrito e tacou tudo de volta na gaveta saindo da cozinha logo em seguida com o bilhete na mão.

Já no lado de fora, procurou por um certo menino e encontrou-o no bar, indo ao seu encontro.

- Um Martíni por favor, com azeitona. – e colocou o bilhete na mão do Moreno bem a tempo de pegar sua taça e sair de perto do bar.

XxXxX

Cedric leu o conteúdo do bilhete e deu um sorriso malicioso "Essa ruiva não tem jeito.".

- Hey Banner ! – gritou Zabine fazendo o garoto olhar para trás – Tá afim de uma pequena competição ? Envolve resistência e tequila.

- Jogo e bebida? - o Moreno foi pego em seu ponto fraco – Tô dentro !

- Vamos ver se você é digno mesmo ! – continuou Zabine rindo.

Cedric riu e foi ao encontro aos meninos já posicionados em uma mesa redonda com várias meninas em volta, prontas para se jogar em cima dos meninos mais gatos que nunca as pegariam sóbreos, e alguns meninos, que não tinham popularidade o suficiente para jogar mas que adoravam estar por perto.

Ele só não percebeu que deixou um bilhete para trás em cima do bar, e muito provavelmente uma ruiva esperando.

XxXxX

Draco saía do banheiro quando viu um casal saindo irritado da cozinha, se aproximando da porta viu as costas de uma ruiva que abria as gavetas do balcão apressadamente, riu e continuou observando até que percebeu que ela guardava tudo e que provavelmente sairia de lá.

Se esquivou para o lado de modo que a mulher, quando passou apressadamente por ele nem notou sua presença.

Ele continuou olhando Gina se dirigir ao bar e entregar alguma coisa áquele garoto novo do time de futebol e que mais cedo estava se agarrando com ela no seu muro, e depois sair andando de lá com uma taça do que provavelmente era um martini.

Viu a ruiva tomar o conteúdo de uma vez só, comer a azeitona de um modo extremamente sexy e larger a taça e o palito na bandeja de um garçom meio extasiado que assim como Draco estava observando. Ela passou direto e subiu as escadas que davam para o segundo andar.

Draco olhou novamente para o bar, e como se a oportunidade o chamasse o tal garoto foi chamado por Blaise deixando para trás o bilhete.

E ele tinha de conferir o que estava escrito nele.

XxXxX

_C,_

_Me encontre no closet de toalhas do segundo andar em 2 min. _

_Não se atrase. _

_Beijos V._

Draco leu a mensagem no papel esquecido no bar e rapidamente subiu as escadas.

Só podia estar ficando louco indo de encontro a garota que o fez sofrer. Mas fazer o que se ela o provocava mordendo morangos com chocolate e dançando daquele jeito na pista? Parecia proposital. Não conseguia mais se controlar.

O corredor estava totalmente escuro. O único aposento iluminado era a sala, onde rolava a festa. Notava-se lá de cima, apenas alguns flashes de luzes.

Bateu três vezes na porta branca de madeira no meio do corredor.

- Entra.- uma voz doce foi ouvida de dentro da porta.

Ele entrou. Não se via nada.

- Você demorou Cedric.- sussurrou a ruiva, segurando o garoto pelo colarinho

Virgínia uniu os lábios dos dois e logo o loiro pediu passagem com a língua para a boca da garota, iniciando um beijo intenso e necessitado. A garota lançou os braços para a nuca do loiro e este a agarrou pela cintura. As línguas se moviam em perfeita sincronia, explorando um a boca do outro. Foi ficando cada vez mais profundo, mais íntimo.

Os beijos se encaixavam perfeitamente, na verdade se encaixavam bem demais, ela conhecia aquele beijo. Era...

- Draco?- perguntou ela, delicada, após quebrar o beijo.

silêncio.

Ele nada disse, apenas abriu a porta do closet e saiu, deixando uma ruiva surpresa pra trás.

A ruiva encarou a porta aberta e passou levemente os dedos pelos lábios.

Uma lágrima solitária caiu de seu olho direito. Era saudade.

XxXxX

Gina ficou alguns minutos dentro do armário. Como aquilo foi acontecer? Como ele sabi onde encontrá-la? O único que sabia era...Cedric. A culpa disso só podia ser dele, e ela iria matá-lo...ah ia.

Ginervra se levantou do chão e saiu rápido do armário, tinha satisfações a tirar com aquele moreno.

XxXxX

Draco beijava a ruiva intensamente, como sentira falta daquele momento, daquela boca quente, daquele lábios fartos, daquela pele macia.

- Draco ? – ouviu a voz dela perguntar delicada.

Ele ficou em silêncio, ela tinha percebido. Saiu rápido do armário deixando a ruiva para trás.

Desceu as escadas e a passos largos (tão largos quanto a aglomeração de pessoas permitia) alcançou o bar.

- Uma dose de whisky, puro. – o garçon colocou o copo vazio em sua frente abrindo a garrafa de Black label.

Draco virou a dose de uma só vez e pediu outra. Ao virar-se para a escada viu a ruiva descer as escadas com um rosto nada contente, ela procurava por alguém e por alguns instantes eles se encararam, ela fitou o loiro de forma irada mas ainda descendo as escadas, ele desviou o olhar e virou a nova dose que estava em sua frente.

Quando olhou de novo, ela ainda vinha em direção ao bar, mas agora fitava um outro garoto.

XxXxX

Gina desceu as escadas à procura de Cedric, sabia exatamente aonde encontrar, no bar. No entanto encontrou um par de olhos cinza, no qual concentrou toda a sua ira.

O contato ao durou muito tempo, já que Draco virou o rosto e ela pode ver que ele bebia alguma coisa com bastante vontade. "Tomara que se afogue."

Focou-se em achar Cedric, não o achou, mas viu uma mesa redonda com muita gente em volta, sabia que ele deveria estar lá. Foi andando até lá e passando entre as pessoas, achou o grupo de garotos conhecidos entretidos em um joguinho estúpido de shots de tequila.

Encarou o seu alvo e este a notou.

- Gininhaaaaaa. – falou ele sorridente. – Quer participar? Essa daí meninos, derruba qualquer um de vocês, experiência próp...

- Cala a boca Banner. – falou Gina séria, todos olhavam para os dois – Cadê o bilhete que eu te dei ?

- Oi ? IH Gininhaa...sei não – e deu um sorriso bobo de bêbado.

- Idiota. – e a ruiva saiu andando em direção ao seu quarto, mas não sem antes pegar a garrafa de tequila fechada do centro da mesa.

**Flagra: V. e D. trocando olhares confidenciais.**

**Cuidado V., por mais que você tente apagar o passado,**

**ele sempre volta à tona. Sentiram o clima de guerra se aproximando?**

**Você sabe que me ama,**

**Xoxo Gossip Girl**

XxXxX

**N/A Gaabii:** Oiii meninassss ! Finalmente o beijo ! O que acharam? Sério, eu queria ter sido convidada pra uma festa dessas, com tanto homem gato, nooossa, LOUCURA! A demora não foi culpa minha! Sério, é que a gente ta cheia de provas no colégio, e estamos em ano de vestibular, então, me perdoem, e já estamos providenciando o próximo capítulo ( aeeee!!! o/ ) Continuem acompanhando a fic! ;D Beijos Gaabii

**N/A Tuty:** Genteeeee. Desculpa de verdade a demora, eu admito que foi mais culpa minha que da Gaabii, porque eu realmente demorei para escrever as minhas partes do capítulo. Mas eu juro que é tudo culpa desse colégio e do seu maldito terceiro ano, então qualquer tempinho livre em que eu estivesse em caa eu só conseguia dormir, I'm so como eu sei que ninguém está interessado em desculpas da escritora aqui né, eu espero que vocês gostem do capítulo quentinho que a gente acabou de postar, teve uma actionzinha viu amores?! O que acharam da festa ? please deixem rewiews porque quando a gente tá sem tempo são elas que fazem a gente largar redação e estudos para escrever nem que seja só um pouquinho.

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Oráculo:**

**Da Tuty:** hahahahhahahaha. Realmente é muito bom ver o Draquinho dando uns ataques de vez em quando né. O J. é mega MARA, quem dera ter um desses pra mim, ia me divertir ! Pois é, mas nem ai ser tão ruim assim morar com ele, além do apartamento ser gigante já deu pra reparar que as coisas "bombam" lá né ? O que achou da festa ? espero pelo próximo rewiew!! xoxo

**Da Gaabii:** Oi queridaaa! Que bom que você gostou, eu também queria ter um decorador que nem o J.! auhauha E outra coisa, Draquinho enraivecido fica mais lindo ainda ! auhauaha. Até que ela se deu bem de estar morando com o Ron, vai frequentar festas só de caras gatos! auhauah. Espero que tenha gostado do cap! Beijos!

**Loh Malfoy:**

**Da Gaabii**: Oi queridaaa! Que bom que você gostou do cap, espero que goste mais ainda deste. Beijos!

**Da Tuty:** Que bom que você gostou ! Desculpe a demora, não esqueça de indicar a nossa fic hein ! = D Espero que o capítulo tenha sido tão bom quanto o outro ! xoxo.

**Drik Phelton:**

**Da Tuty:** Desculpa se a demora agravou seus problemas cardiacos. XD e super espero que a festa tenha sido tão MARA quanto você tinha imaginado. =D A relação do Cedrico e da Gina é uma espécie de "pau-pra-toda-obra", hahahahhahahaha, ele é um grande amigo que pode se transformar num peguete e que tá ali para tudo sabe ? O que está achando dele depois desse capítulo ? Raivinha do gatérrimo ? hahahhahahaha. Se te tranquiliza as escritoras são total e completamente apaixonadas por D/G também. espero pelo próximo rewiew xoxo

**Da Gaabii: **Oi queridaaa! Cara, vou te falar, eu também AMO o Cedric, mas vamos combinar ele não chega nem aos pés do nosso Draquinho! auhauha. E outra coisa, fico muito feliz de você estar gostando da fic, de verdade (: E espero que você não tenha tido problemas cardíacos durante esse tempão sem atualizar! auhauhaa. Pode deixar que eu já ralhei bastante com a Tuty e vamos atualizar com mais frequência. Espero qe tenha gostado do cap! Beijos!

**Camila Townes:**

**Da Gaabii:** Oi queridaaa! Aii me deixa tão feliz você gostar da fic, sério! (: E cara, o biquine da mione é perfeito mesmo! *.* um verdadeiro sonho! auhauhauha Espero que tenha gostado do cap! Beijos!

**Da Tuty:** Muitíssimo obrigada pelos elogios, espero que a festa tenha alcançado expectativas ! God, eu queria todas as roupas que a gente super inventa para a fic (e as que a gente consulta também). aguardo rewiew xoxo

**Lady-Bella chan:**

**Da Tuty:** Espero que também goste desse capítulo ! Obrigada pela favoritação (nossa mega estranho isso) e desculpa a demora. = D xoxo.

**Da Gaabii:** Oi queridaaa! Foi justamente para as fãs de GG e HP que fizemos esta fic. Que bom que você gostou e nos favoritou! Espero que tenha gostado do cap! Beijos!

**Anaisa:**

**Da Gaabii:** Oi queridaaa! Que bom que você gostou do J.! Eu também acho ele MARA! uahuaha. Vou ver se colocamos ele mais vezes na fic. Espero que você tenha gostado do cap! Beijos!

**Da Tuty:** Que bom que você riu ! Porque a gente também mega se diverte pensando nos quotes, principalmente nos do Blaise né, a quantidade de coisas quea gente imagina é absurda. XD A conteceu de duas apaixonadas por mrcas e roupas escreverem uma fic dessa, ou seja, vai ser marca o tempo TODO. hahahahhaa. Nesse mundo deles usar essas marcas é muito comum, então até pessoas mais desligadas usam sabe, é como colocar havaianas. Cara eu AMO esses termos gays, até porque eu sou uma menina super afetada e realmente uso esses termos todos como MARA, pode imaginar o quanto eu não me diverti com ele né ? hahahahahha. espero que goste do capítulo, e mega desculpa a demora. xoxo.

**Jane Alves: **

**Da Tuty:** Pois é, né, parece que o Cedric realmente está começando a causar alguns problemas com esse jeito dele de ser, quanto a relação dos amigos e da Gina, não há muito que a gente possa falar por enquanto né, até porque o suspense é a alma do negócio. XD (e porque a gente não sabe também) Mas uma coisa é certa, calma que vai tudo dar certo (ou não). =D David Guetta realmente é o máximo né ? quem dera ele nas minhas festas....*sonha* Gostou da festa ? estamos mais que curiosas pra saber as opiniões. *-* Deixa quieto que só tem gente gata nessa festa, eu babo escrevendo e imaginando. ai meu Deus, fiz um testamento aqui, não deixe de comentar! xoxo.

**Da Gaabii:** Oi queridaaa! A-do-rei sua review! O Cedric é um cara legal, ele relamente se importa com a Gina, não fique desconfiada dele coitado! Mas bem que ele merece depois do final deste cap! auhauha. Quanto a Hermione e a Luna, tente entender, elas estão magoadas com a Gina, mas com o tempo isso vai amenizar. Briga entre D e C? Bem, é uma hipótese uahauha. Eu também AMO as músicas do David! Por isso eu coloquei ele como DJ da festa! :D. A Luna não é a GG queridona, ela apenas enviou uma mensagem para a gossip girl para que ela mandace para todo mundo. Espero que tenha gostado do cap! Beijos!

PS: quanto as espécies londrinas magníficas, tenho que concordar plenamente com você! auhauah.

**Nicolle Montreny:**

**Da Gaabii:** Oi queridaaa! Que bom que você gostou! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap também! Beijos!

**Da Tuty:** Que bom que você gostou ! Espero que esse também tenho te agradado, eu particularmente adoro esse capítulo. xoxo.

É isso galeraaa, vamos tentar colocar o próximo no ar ASAP ! Não esqueçam de comentar e colocar a fic nos favoritos!!

Xoxo, Tuty Frutty e Gaabii


	5. Cap 5 All Over Again

**Capítulo 5: All Over Again**

A luz do sol entrava pela janela do quarto de certa ruiva.

Gina, apesar de estar em sua cama com edredon de penas de ganso super aconchegante da Armani Casa começava a se mexer incomodada com a luminosidade que irritava seus olhos.

Depois dos acontecimentos da última noite Gina subiu tão irada que acabou dormindo de vestido, sem fechar as cortinas e agora que havia conseguido sentar, percebera que a garrafa de tequila vazia no chão era a razão de sua alucinante dor de cabeça.

"Preciso de um banho."

Após alguns minutos debaixo da água quente a ruiva saiu do banheiro enrolada em seu robe branco, e enquanto secava os cabelos com uma toalha ouviu uma batida na porta. "Ai" A cabeça latejou.

- Entra – falou ela, só agora percebendo a garganta seca.

- Bom dia – falou um Ron Weasley da porta. O ruivo estava com apenas uma calça de flanela cinza que Gina reconhecia da Barneys e um robe aberto por cima do peitoral bem definido.

- Bom dia. – respondeu ela sorrindo de leve.

- Trouxe café. – disse ele estendendo uma grande caneca mostarda cheia de café quente e cheiroso.

- Leu meus pensamentos. - falou a ruiva soltando a toalha na cama e indo em direção ao irmão.

- Imaginei que você fosse querer, ao menos era um dos seus vícios antes de você sumir. – falou ele de modo evasivo.

- Sabe Ron, a maior parte de mim não mudou muito desde que eu fui embora. – a ruiva falou encarando o irmão com a caneca já entre suas mãos enquanto assoprava o café.

- E como eu saberia? Você simplesmente sumiu. – respondeu o ruivo desviando o olhar.

A ruiva inspirou profundamente e soltou todo o ar antes de continuar.

- Eu tive um motivo, Ron. Um motivo muito forte...

- E que motivo seria tão forte a ponto de fazer você abandonar seus amigos, sua família, sua vida? Eu simplesmente não entendo Gin.

- Eu sei que é difícil entender, mas se você que é meu irmão não me perdoar, eu não posso pedir a ninguém que o faça. Eu juro Ron, que o que eu mais queria era poder contar pra todo mundo, me livrar disso, ou que pelo menos nada tivesse acontecido. Mas lembre-se que papai e mamãe fora capazes de entender meus motivos, você também entenderia.

Os dois ainda estavam de pé, próximos a porta.

- Eu só quero ter vocês de volta Ron, meus amigos, meu irmão. – e curvou os cantos dos lábios para cima.

- E você acha que vai conseguir isso sem contar para a gente o motivo de todos os problemas ? – indagou o ruivo de maneira lógica.

- Eu posso fazer meu máximo. – disse a ruiva sorrindo.

Ron se aproximou da ruiva e a abraçou forte.

- Senti sua falta maninha.

- Eu também Ronizitcho, e você não sabe o quanto. – falou ela sorrindo. E mudando o tom totalmente de um sério para um bem mais descontraído continuou – Agora vem aqui que eu tenho que te contar as coisas da viagem – e foi puxando o irmão para a cama.

- Aproveita e explica onde esse tal de Cedric entrou na história. – comentou o ruivo meio afetado com ciúmes.

Sentando de um lado Gina se virou pegando sua caneca novamente e dando um gole.

- Nossa Ronizitcho, se você continuar fazendo um café desse jeito, vai ser bem fácil me acostumar a morar com você. – riu a ruiva.

- E se você continuar a me chamar assim, você não vai ter tempo de se acostumar. –falou ele rindo.

- Nossa, fiquei até com medo tchutchuco. – e ambos gargalharam juntos.

XxXxX

- Eu sabia que ele ia mandar vocês.- murmurou Gina, ao ouvir a porta de seu quarto abrir, revelando duas figuras conhecidas.

- Na verdade, viemos porque queríamos falar com você.- falou Luna, se sentando ao lado da ruiva na cama, tentando ao máximo ficar indiferente a aquilo tudo.

- Porque não nos conta de uma vez Virgínia?- perguntou Hermione, de braços cruzados, impaciente.- Já não basta a preocupação e a mágoa que tivemos de suportar?- perguntou ele, em um fio de voz.

- Parem...- pediu a Weasley, com os olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas.- não me peçam isso por favor...tentem entender...

- Como você quer que entendamos se nem ao menos nos conta porque viajou?- foi a vez da loira perguntar.- Você não tem idéia do quanto todos sofreram na sua ausência, _principalmente o Draco._

Aquelas últimas palavras doíam mais do que todas as outras. Ter de abandonar seu carinho, seu amor.

- Chega!- exclamou ela, com os olhos cheios de água.- Já disse que não posso contar. Céus! Será que vocês não são amigas o bastante para me perdoarem?- perguntou a ruiva, fazendo as duas garotas ficarem pasmas.- Será que vocês não me amam o bastante para tentarem me ajudar a passar por tudo isso?- outra pergunta, fazendo agora com que as duas adquiricem um semblante de culpa.- Será que vocês não podem aceitar meu amor e amizade por vocês de volta?- disse ela, elevando a voz.- Porque eu não consigo suportar mais tanta idiferença!- por fim ela desabou entre soluços.

Não aguentava mais fingir estar indiferente com aquilo tudo, não aguentava mais ver as melhores amigas agirem daquela maneira. Não suportava mais a dor que aquilo lhe causava.

Por um momento, sentiu uma mão lhe segurar o ombro. Quando a ruiva ergueu a cabeça, se deparou com um par de olhos azuis e um par de olhos castanhos molhados.

- Oh Ginaaa! Sentimos tanto a sua falta!- berraram as duas, emocionadas, se atirando nos braços da amiga.- Esse tempo sem você foi horrível!- completaram, entre soluços.

- Draco ficou completamente arrasado.- comentou Mione, se afogando em lágrimas.

- E aquela piranha da Nicole assumiu o comado feminino da escola!- exclamou Luna, ainda chorando.

- Acalmem-se meninas.- pediu a Weasley.- Nada mais vai nos separar.- falou ela.- eu _prometo_.- completou, pela primeira vez sorrindo, mas sem parar de chorar.

As três permaneceram em silêncio durante alguns minutos, apenas desfrutando da companhia de cada uma e matando a saudade do tão famoso trio. Aos poucos os choros e soluços cessaram.

- Gi...mas e quanto a escola?- perguntou a morena, interessada, quebrando o silêncio.

- Não se preocupem meninas.- murmurou a ruiva, se sentando na cama.- Eu vou dar um jeito nisso.- disse ela, fazendo com que um sorriso fino se formace em seus lábios.

- Uhhh que saudade que eu senti dessa sua cara de devassa!- comentou Luna, fazendo as outras duas rirem.

XxXxX

Draco ressonava tranquilamente sobre seus lençóis Armani Casa negros quando a porta de seu quarto foi escancarada com violência.

- BOMMMMMMMM DIAAAAAAA RAIO DE SOL !!!!- berrou Blaise, a plenos pulmões

- Mas que porra é essa?!- berrou Draco, assustado, se sentando na cama.

- Boca suja já de manhã Draquinho?- falou o moreno, em um tom brincalhão.- É sexta-feira Draco, sorria!

- Antes da aula e já está chapado?- perguntou o loiro, se deitando novamente na cama e cossando os olhos.

- Por incrível que pareça eu ainda não tive meu encontro íntimo com a marijuana hoje.- disse, se sentando na poltrona do quarto.

- E que horas são?- perguntou o Malfoy, ainda deitado.

- 7:15.

- Mas que merda Blaise! Podia ter dormido mais 15 minutos!- bufou o loiro, irritado.

- É bom acordar mais cedo de vez em quando.- comentou o Zabine.- Rejuvenece. Estou lhe poupando as rugas do futuro.

- Vai a merda.- murmurou o loiro, ainda irritado, se levantando e marchando para o banheiro da suíte.

- Quem sabe um banho não acalma essa fera há em você.- zombou o moreno, logo depois que o loiro fechou a porta.

- Você é tão gay Blaise.- respondeu o loiro, enquanto ligava o chuveiro.

- E você adora.- falou o Zabine, fazendo o loiro rir de dentro do boxe do chuveiro.

15 minutos depois...

- Nossa, que sedução...- comentou Blaise, ao ver o amigo sair do banheiro apenas com uma toalha na cintura.

- Estou começando a achar que minhas hipóteses eram verdadeiras.

- Pronto. Parei.- disse o moreno.- Mas me diz uma coisa, onde você estava ontem que não foi jogar esquenta com a gente?

- Ué Blaise eu tava... por ali horas...- respondeu o loiro, meio alterado.

Imagens da noite anterior voltaram com toda força. _O beijo_. Aquele beijo que ele sentira falta mais do que todos.

- Draco?

- Ãn...

- Aconteceu algo ontem a noite que eu não saiba?- perguntou o moreno, visívelmente curioso.

- Não aconteceu nada..- disse, em um fio de voz, enquanto escolhia suas roupas.

- Então porque essa cara de Tom Hanks em Náufrago?

- Mas que droga. Você me conhece melhor do que eu pensava.- murmurou ele, terminando de recolher seu uniforme e se trancando novamente no banheiro.

- É a convivência árdua com você tigrão.- brincou o moreno.- Mas agora falando sério, o que aconteceu Draco?

- Eu e _ela_ nos encontramos _sozinhos_.- murmurou ele, meio envergonhado.

- Pera aí, deixa eu ver se eu entendi, você tá se cagando todo aí, que nem uma bixona, por causa da Weasley?- perguntou o moreno, com senso de humor.

- Eu sabia que você ia partir pro lado da ignorância.- alfinetou o loiro, amargurado, e logo depois saindo do banheiro vestido.

- Deixa disso e continua a história: rolou uma pegación braba?- perguntou o moreno, com um sorriso sacana no rosto e levantando as sobrancelhas.

- Claro que não...- respondeu o Malfoy, por impulso.

_"Mentira. Mentiroso de uma figa!" gritava um pensamento dentro de si._

- Então porque tanta preocupação?- perguntou o Zabine, agora, confuso.

- É pelo modo como ela me olhou Blaise...- comentou ele, colocando um pouco de seu perfume pólo.

- E foi um olhar de : Ohhh I will lick you like a lollipop?- perguntou o moreno, com a voz fina que mais parecia a de um traveco, interessado na resposta.

- Não. é. possível. que. você. não. esteja. chapado.- murmurou o loiro, ácido, mais pra si do que para o amigo.- Ela parecia que ia me matar com os olhos Blaise.- continuou ele.- Nunca vi tanta amargura e ódio em um olhar como o dela.

- Bem, ela devia estar piradinha da cabeça, isso sim.- concluiu Blaise, se levantando.- Bem, rola uma paradinha rápida na Starbucks?- perguntou, se dirigindo para porta.

- Claro.- falou o loiro, seguindo o amigo, mas sem deixar de reparar no clima tenso que aquela conversa atingira.

XxXxX

- Vocês ficaram sabendo o que aconteceu na festa ? – perguntou Giovanna chegando saltitante e se posicionando ao lado das amigas no pátio frontal de Hogwarts East High.

- O que ? – perguntaram as outras duas, com os olhos brilhando de curiosidade.

- Não sei... – falou ela com o olhar meio vago.

As outras reviraram os olhos.

- Na verdade, eu não vi nenhuma fofoca assim, muito quente acontecer ontem. – falou Nicole olhando pras unhas.

- Eu estava ocupada demais para prestar atenção. – falou Yasmin no que recebeu uma cara de nojo de Nicole.

- Eu não acredito que você pegou seu primo...DE NOVO. Você é nojenta, Yasmin. – A oriental simplesmente deu de ombros.

- E você Gio? Sumiu durante um bom tempo até que eu te encontrei perto de bar. Onde estava? – indagou a morena

- Ah, eu? – ela fez uma pausa parecendo pensar, só parecendo – Ah é! É que eu me perdi indo ao banheiro sabe...e tava tudo escuro no segundo andar, e eu não encontrava a volta.

- Só você mesmo Giovanna – falou Yasmin rindo

- É, na verdade eu só encontrei o caminho de volta depois de ver o Draco. – falou ela com o ar perdido de sempre.

- Draco ?! – exclamou Nicole – Como você não me disse isso antes sua lerda ?!

- Ué não foi nada demais, eu vi ele saindo de um armário, mas ele nem me viu...Ele parecia meio...confuso.

- Estranho, com quem será que ele estava lá dentro ? – continuou pensativa a morena.

- Com a Weasley – continuou a loira.

- OI ?! – exclamou Nicole novamente – Como você sabe que aquela vagaranha estava com ele ?

- Duh, porque eu vi ela lá dentro, olhando pra parede, meio chocada. – ela falou como se fosse óbvio.

- Ela não perde tempo mesmo hein. – falou Yasmin venenosa – E falando nela, olha que está chegando com um ar que não me agrada nada.

E o motivo do desgosto da oriental era visível, Virgínia Weasley entrava pelos portões de HEH (Hogwarts East High) com as de volta melhores amigas Hermione Granger e Luna Lovegood de forma quase divina.

A ruiva voltava com o ar de rainha que sempre teve, os cabelos ruivos que estavam soltos e levemente cacheados nas pontas esvoaçavam e brilhavam com o sol e tinham um fita azul marinho que não puxava-os para trás, mas apenas dava um toque final. Estava com a saia de pregas azul marinho do uniforme da escola, a blusa social também do uniforme, a gravata levava um broche de brilhantes no nó frouxo, a bolsa Chanel era grande em matelassê na cor da saia com as alças de correntes douradas e os sapatos altos eram igualmente azuis marinho com a conhecida sola vermelha de Louboutin, compunham um look que deixava todas as meninas morrendo de inveja e pensando como ela conseguia se destacar com aquele uniforme sem graça e continuar sofisticada.

Era a volta da abelha rainha daquele colégio e todos tinham consciência disso, o sorriso radiante manteve todos em transe até o momento em que Cedric Banner a abraçou por trás e beijou seu pescoço.

Todos logos sentiram seus celulares vibrabem:

**Flagra: V. em uma entrada triunfal pelos portões de HEH,**

**Que pena N., seu sonho acabou virando porpurina.**

**Você sabe que me ama,**

**xoxo Gossip Girl**

XxXxX

Draco apenas lê a mensagem calmamente em seu visor. Seu coração acelera de maneira assustadora quando seus olhos se chocam com os chocolate _dela_.

Ele está sentado na mesma mureta de sempre acompanhado de Blaise, Brian e William.

- E aí caras, quem vocês pegaram ontem?- perguntou Blaise, enquanto enrolava o primeiro baseado do dia.

O loiro que até então não prestava atenção na conversa, resolveu interromper o assunto lançado para comentar:

- Vocês viram que a abelha rainha voltou?- perguntou ele, com os olhos semicerrados, observando com ódio as trocas de carinho entre ela e Banner.

- Uou.- comentaram os outros três em uníssono, após verem o quão gost..maravilhosa a ruiva estava.

- Pena que não vale nada.- comentou o loiro, enquanto acendia nervosamente um Malboro.

- É dessas que eu gosto.- comentou WIll, maliciosamente.

- Nem perde tempo cara, ela já tá com outro.- falou Brian.

- E quem disse que eu sou ciumento?- rebateu o negro, fazendo todos rirem, menos o Malfoy, que continuava tentando descontar no cigarro toda a frustração que sentia no momento.

O sinal interrompe seus pensamentos, mas ele aproveita aquele caos de pessoas que se deslocam para dentro para observar mais uma vez a causadora da dor de cabeça crescente que sentia.

XxXxX

A professora McGonagall estava entretida no monólogo que sempre eram as suas longas aulas de física. Os alunos por sua vez distraíam-se como podiam e evitavam olhar para o relógio, mas sempre em silencio já que a fama de rígida da professora não era à toa.

Um papel dobrado caiu sobre a mesa de uma certa ruiva que desenhava e escrevia coisas desconexas em seu caderno enquanto secretamente pensava em um certo loiro. Ela abriu o papel discretamente.

L: Amiga, você pensou no que agente falou com você hoje no caminho do colégio?

G: Pensei, mas não acho uma boa idéia.

Ela jogou o papel de volta e viu que tanto Luna quanto Hermione leram ao que a morena acabou por pegar o papel para responder e depois mandando de volta.

H: Mas por quê não é uma boa idéia?

G: Simplesmente porque eu quero manter distância das pessoas que já me causaram tanto problema.

L: Problemas? Por favor, você sempre coordenou esse colégio, desde quando alguém representa algum tipo de problema pra você? Além do mais, nós precisamos de atividades extracurriculares.

G: Gente, eu não sei...e depois, voltar a ser líder de torcida para ser comandada por aquela nojenta da Nicole, eu prefiro ir pro clube de ciências.

L: EW. Porque não raspa a cabeça e vai pro grupo de teatro?

H: Pára de falar besteira Lu. E quem disse que você precisa voltar como líder normal? Pede seu posto de capitã de volta, a gente não ganhou o campeonato no ano passado sob o comando da Nicole, tenho certeza que a treinadora te dá o cargo.

Gina parou por um momento, se ela conseguisse o cargo de volta, poderia ser uma ótima cartada pra sua volta ser completa.

G: É, se for assim eu aceito. Mas SÓ se eu for capitã entenderam? E se isso acontecer eu já tenho planos pro meu mandato.

H: Virgínia Weasley! Que sorriso foi esse?

G: Eu? Digamos que eu estou louca pra ver o circo pegar fogo e mais ainda pra ver o palhaço morrer queimado.

L: Uau, Gin essa foi boa, algum palhaço em mente?

G: Na verdade, alguns.

E antes que elas pudessem continuar o sinal bateu fazendo vários alunos soltarem "aleluias" e "até que enfins". Era hora da saída.

XxXxX

- Senhora Hooch!- exclamou Virgínia, enquanto se descolava apressadamente em diração a treinadora de líderes de torcida naquela mesma tarde.

- Pois não senhorita Weasley?

- Gostaria de conversar com a senhora...- falou ela, segurando fortemente a alça da bolsa da Tommy que continha seu uniforme antigo de treino.

- Fale.- falou a mulher, séria.

- Gostaria de saber se posso retornar a equipe..- falou a ruiva, enquanto sua voz ia fraquejando gradativamente.- No posto de capitã...

A treinadora a fitou no fundo dos olhos.

- Estás disposta a ser a capitã que um dia já foi?- perguntou a mulher.- Porque daquela sim eu tinha orgulho.- disse.

Virgínia apenas abriu um grande sorriso para treinadora.

- Então a senhora não irá se arrepender.- disse, confiante.

- Agora mocinha, já pro vestiário.- disse a Sra. Hooch, retribuindo o sorriso da aluna.

XxXxX

Gina chegou ao lado direito do campo onde todo o time de torcida já estava todo reunido e conversando. A treinadora Hooch vendo sua chegada se levanta do banco e se dirige às meninas.

- Meninas! Tenho um aviso para dar a vocês! – o pronunciamento também chamou atenção dos meninos que coordenados pelo capitão do time, Draco, estavam no campo antes do horário de treino.

As meninas todas se posicionaram frente a treinadora enquanto os meninos, mais interessados no uniforme justo das líderes de torcida foram para a arquibancada.

- Como de costume, a capitã do time de torcida é escolhida por mim no início do ano letivo, - Nicole já esbanjava sorrisos enquanto a maior parte do time revirava os olhos – e é com certo prazer que eu devolvo o título de capitã a Virgínia Weasley.

Gina abriu um largo sorriso ao que foi fuzilada pelo trio de meninas, principalmente por Nicole, a antiga capitã.

- Eu espero que a senhorita Weasley nos traga títulos como fazia antes, e espero rendimento total de vocês meninas! Essa escola tem uma reputação em liderança de torcida que eu não quero que se estrague por trapaças mais um ano! – e olhou para Nicole antes de sair andando pelo campo.

- Bom meninas, eu acho que podemos começar com o alongamento, em duplas. – falou Gina, animada. E todas as meninas começaram a se separar em duplas para os alongamentos.

Quando a treinadora já não se encontrava mais a vista Nicole saiu do chão e se dirigiu até Gina que andava entre as meninas analisando a flexibilidade e possibilidades de coreografias.

- O que você acha que está fazendo Weasley? – perguntou ela, petulante.

Gina se virou e encarou a morena que a olhava diretamente nos olhos.

- O que VOCÊ acha que está fazendo quando deveria estar no chão se alongando como EU mandei, Witenberg? – falou Gina, em um tom autoritário.

- Eu não faço o que você manda. – respondeu ela entre dentes.

- Eu sou sua capitã Witenberg, ninguém está criando cas...

- Esse posto é meu! – gritou a morena perdendo o controle.

- Não foi o que a treinadora Hooch disse. – respondeu a ruiva enfadada, virando de costas.

- Não me dê as costas sua biscate de quinta! – bradou Nicole puxando Gina pelo ombro.

- Tira essas patas de mim Nicole! – retorquiu a ruiva empurrando a morena.

Alguns assovios eram ouvidos das arquibancadas.

- Porque você tinha que voltar pra cá? – berrou a morena – Volta pra onde você nunca devia ter saído, volta pra criar seu filho, pra se internar numa clínica, não me interessa, volta pro inferno!

- Não dá querida, eles me mandaram de volta pra te buscar. – falou a ruiva, ácida.

A morena perdeu o controle e pulou sobre Gina de modo que ficasse em cima dela, gritinhos dos meninos foram ouvidos.

- Eu não estou brincando Weasley – a morena se aproximou tanto da ruiva que os narizes quase se tocavam, o clima era pesado.

- Eu não tenho culpa se você tem um complexo de querer mandar no que não pode, Witenberg.

- Eu estou avisando pra sair do meu caminho, ou eu acabo com você.

- Não tenta passar confiança sua falsa magra, porque você sabe muito bem que eu posso terminar com você tão rápido quanto você abre essas suas pernas pra qualquer um que te queira. – veneno escorria das palavras da Weasley que inverteu as posições e se levantou virando para a outra que continuava no chão – E agora sai da minha frente antes que eu diga pra treinadora que você está atrapalhando o grupo e ela dê um jeito de sumir com você definitivamente, e acredite você vai preferir que ela faça isso.

XxXxX

- DRACO ! Dracôôô!! – gritava Blaise Zabine encostado na trave do gol.

- Que é Zabine? – falou Draco arfando.

- Pára de correr em volta do campo desse jeito cara, isso cansa.

- Zabine, o nome disse é aquecimento, e você deveria estar correndo como todos os outros.

- Aquecimento é para os fracos Draquinho. – falou ele olhando para horizonte – Além do mais existem coisas mais interessantes para ver... – continuou o moreno olhando de um modo significativo para as costas.

O loiro, achando aquilo estranho, seguiu o olhar do amigo e se deparou com o grupo de meninas do time de torcida. Elas estavam se organizando em frente a treinadora e Draco fingiu não ver a ruiva que chamou sua atenção.

- Você definitivamente não muda Blaise.

- Desculpa meu crescidinho – falou o moreno apertando a bochecha do loiro que empurrou as mãos do mesmo. – Agora deixa de viadagem e vem ver o treino delas comigo.

- Ver pra quê Zabine? Interessado em entrar pra equipe? – Draco deu seu conhecido sorriso irônico.

- A Draquinhooo, só se você entrar comigo! – falou o moreno indo abraçar um Draco que se esquivou. O moreno riu – Pára de babaquice cara, eu quero é ver elas rebolando e aquelas sainhas voando. Você costumava gostar da fruta, loira.

O Malfoy fingiu não ouvir a última parte e os dois se sentara no meio da arquibancada vendo a treinadora ir embora e as meninas se separarem em duplas se posicionando no chão.

- Uhhh. – falou o moreno enquanto os outros integrantes do time se juntavam a eles – Essa parte é muito boa, cara! Elas ficam abrindo as pernas e se esfregando...

- Zabine, elas estão se alongando, e não exercitando o kama sutra.– respondeu o loiro.

- Ah Malfoy, vai me dizer que você não se amarra vendo elas suarem assim?– se intrometeu Brian Raynolds

- Finalmente algum homem pra me fazer companhia!– exclamou Blaise Zabine e cumprimentou Raynolds com um toque.

- Eu SOU homem, babaca. Só não sou tarado e necessitado que nem vocês.– respondeu o loiro, irritado.

- Homem? Ninguém com esse cabelo pintado pode ser homem, Malfoy.– continuou o garoto Raynolds.

- Meu cabelo é natural!

- Ta bom, Draquinho.– o moreno piscou para os demais.– Agora cala a boca e aprecia as meninas.

- Cara, que roupas são essas, desde quando a Granger é tão gostosa?– perguntou Blaise

- E a Yasmin? Eu fiquei sabendo que ela pegou o primo, imagina o que ela não faz na cama...– comentou Brian.– Cara, olha as pernas da Weasley!

Blaise olhou Draco pelo canto de olho e vendo que ele tentou ficar imparcial resolveu provocar o amigo.

- Realmente, ela tá ainda melhor do que antes! Não acha Draco? Essas pernas devem levar á loucura, com todo o respeito pela sua namorada Banner! – falou Blaise rindo e olhando para Cedric que apenas observava as meninas.

- À vontade Zabine, quem pega sou eu mesmo.– respondeu Cedric casualmente.

Blaise viu os punhos do Malfoy ao seu lado se contraírem.

- Cara! Elas tão brigando olha isso!– falou Brian exaltado.– Será que elas vão tirar a roupa?

- Tem alguém filmando isso?– perguntou algum garoto atrás deles.

Todos os meninos começaram a se levantar e alguns soltaram assovios e bateram palmas.

- É a Weasley e a Witenberg, as duas mais gostosas– falou Blaise. – Acaba com ela Weasley! – gritou o moreno e continuou para Brian.– Sempre tive feitiche por ruivas selvagens.

Reynolds riu e assoviou alto. Lá embaixo, Nicole pulou em cima de Gina.

- Aceito apostas ! Weasley versus Witenberg ! Façam sua apostas, qual gostosa sai precisando mais de um garoto forte para cuidar.

- Eu aposto na Witenberg, afinal a Weasley já ta com o Banner. – falou Brian.

- É, mas a Witenberg sofre de um abismo pelo Draco. – ponderou Zabine.

- Puff, ela pode ter um abismo pelo Draco, mas sofre uma queda por qualquer um que não seja mulher, e depois ela vai ter que superar o Draco, afinal ele não gosta da fruta, né Draquinho? – respondeu rindo Reynolds .

- Vão se foder vocês dois, mais um Zabine na minha vida! Eu devo ter colado chiclete no cabelo de Jesus!

E falando isso o loiro se levantou das arquibancadas e se afastou observando que realmente, a ruiva estava com mais formas do que quando eles namoravam, e ele tinha certeza disso pois lembrava de cada detalhe.

- Ahh! – Draco ouviu a voz de Blaise – Elas pararam, e a vitória parece ser da Weasley! Você me deve 50 pratas Banner!

- Mas eu nem apostei!

XxXxX

Ao término dos treinos, todos correram para seus respectivos vestiários para um bom banho.

Draco aproveitou que só uma certa garota continuava a arrumar suas coisas no campo e resolveu se aproximar.

_Let me hold you  
For the last time  
It's the last chance to feel again  
But you broke me  
Now I can't feel anything_

- Ora ora ora se não é a abelha rainha?- sussurrou o loiro, próximo ao ouvido da Weasley, quando só os dois estavam presentes no campo.

- O que você quer Malfoy?- perguntou ela, mexendo em seus pertences e sem fitá-lo nos olhos.

- Só vim te avisar de uma coisa.- falou o Malfoy, a observando.

_When I love you  
Is so untrue  
I can't even convince myself  
When I'm speaking  
It's the voice of someone else_

Seu rosto estava corado, e seu cabelo levemente molhado de suor. Suas roupas estavam coladas ao corpo. Odiava o impacto que ela causava nele.

- Pois não.- disse ela, o fitando, com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

- Se você acha que alguma coisa vai mudar depois do incidente da noite anterior pode ficar socegada, vou fingir que nem aconteceu.- falou o loiro, cheio de amargura.

_Oh it tears me up  
I try to hold on but it hurts too much  
I try to forgive but it's not enough  
To make it all okay_

Por um momento Virgínia achou que a tinham sufocado. Seu peito doía ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

- Já esperava isso de você.- disse a Wasley, olhando-o nos olhos.

_You can't play on broken strings  
You can't feel anything  
That your heart don't want to feel  
I can't tell you something that ain't real_

Como sentia falta daquelas iris azuis-acinzentadas.

- Você achava que eu ia correr atrás de você Virgínia?!- exclamou ele.- Eu perdi tempo demais da minha vida acreditando em algo irreal...

_Oh the truth hurts  
And lies worse  
How can I give anymore  
When I love you a little less than before_

- Cala a boca!- disse ela, séria, mas com a dor em seu peito cada vez maior.

- Perdi tempo acreditando que você era outra pessoa..- continuou ele, ainda amargurado.

_Oh what are we doing  
We are turning into dust  
Playing house in the ruins of us_

- Cala a boca!- tentou ela mais uma vez, a dor agora era demais para se aguentar.

- Acreditando que você realmente sentia algo por mim...

_Running back through the fire  
When there's nothing left to save  
It's like chasing the very last train  
When it's too late  
Too late_

- Chega Draco!- exclamou ela, cheia de lágrimas escorrendo pela face.- Eu sempre fui eu mesma com você! Não adimito que você fale assim de mim.

- Eu falo como eu quiser com você sua piranha imunda!

PAF.

Draco apenas sentiu a dor invadir-lhe a bochecha esquerda.

_Oh the truth hurts  
And lies worse  
So how can I give anymore  
When I love you a little less than before  
Oh you know that I love you a little less than before_

- Agora eu vejo que se eu realmente cometi o maior erro da minha vida.- disse ela, quebrada por dentro, o encarando no fundo dos olhos.- Foi um dia ter te amado.- completou, cuspindo as palavras.

Virgínia nada mais disse, apenas se distanciou correndo dali, precisava de espaço.

**Flagra: V. e D. discutindo a relação?**

**Até parece. **

**Preparem-se Upper East Siders, a guerra está armada, **

**só cabe a vocês escolherem de que lado estão.**

**Você sabe que me ama,**

**xoxo Gossip Girl**

XxXxX

**N/A Gaabii:** Oi gente !! Finalmente estamos atualizando cedo ! iei ! aahauahu. Pra quem vocês vão torcer? Muhahah. Preparem-se pra uma batalha insana em HEH ! E o que acharam dos comentários do Blaise? E a propósito, vou aproveitar pra fazer uma ameaça (nossa auhauha) : só postaremos o próximo capítulo quando tivermos10 reviews. **Sem 10 reviews nada de capítulo novo. **auhauhauh somos más :P. Beijos !

**N/A Tuty: **Hey there everyone!! = D Dessa vez a gente postou super rápido e o capítulo teve numero recorde de páginas e olha que o colégio nem deu descanso, mas como quase não tiveram rewiews eu e a Gaabii lançamos a campanha "10 rewiews por um capítulo" e ela fala por si, ou seja, o próximo capítulo só vem se tiverem pelo menos 10 novas rewiews, por isso comentem e façam propaganda da fic. = D No mais, espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo e nos mostrem as opiniões! Ah ! Anaisa não sei se você percebeu, mas a gente super usou sua dica da "Armani Casa" espero que você tenha gostado da sua participação indireta na fic. = D Até a próxima. Xoxo.

Gente, hoje não tem respostas individuais de reviews, porque a gente está meio que correndo e mega cansadas, mas muitíssissimo obrigada a todas vocês que deixaram rewiews: **Oraculo, Drik Phelton, Anaisa, dealar, Franinha Malfoy, Jane Alves, Camila Townes **nós amamos cada uma delas, e quando a gente via review nova só faltava ter um treco e comentava todas as manhãs no colégio, mas com 12 páginas de capítulo vocês perdoam a gente né?

Beijos Tuty Frutty e Gaabii

**PS: Olha a barrinha abaixo chamando por vocês...uahuahauha**


	6. Cap 6 Right Round

Capítulo 6: Right Round

**Boa noite Upper East Siders e bem-vindos a mais um evento Vanity Fair, e é claro que eu estarei presente para lhes informar de cada pedaço de acontecimento que irá acontecer na Chaaya Lounge.**

**Bem, divirtam-se com os flagras.**

**você sabe que me ama,**

**xoxo Gossip Girl.**

- Virgínia, Virgínia! Aqui!- vários paparazzi berravam a plenos pulmões enquanto tentavam aos solavancos tirar uma foto perfeita da ruiva.

Ela trajava um versace tomara-que-caia preto, que ia até o meio de suas cochas e se ajustava com elegância a suas curvas. Nos pés, scarpins Manolo Blahnik. Seus cabelos se encontravam presos em um meio rabo com uma bonita fivela Tiffany & C.O. assim como o fino colar e o par de brincos combinando que usava. No rosto, uma maquiagem leve mais ao mesmo tempo intensa, ressaltando seus olhos chocolate e sua boca carnuda.

- Não aguento mais esses flashes...- sussurrou Hermione à Weasley, enquanto posavam para mais fotos.

A morena trajava um Dolce and Gabbana vermelho com um decote em V e alças medianas, ele era justo até a cintura e depois caía solto com perfeição até o meio de suas coxas. Nos pés, um Miu-Miu preto. Seus cabelos se encontravam soltos, caindo até o meio de suas costas. Usava um colar com os brincos combinando também da Tiffany & C.O. No rosto, uma maquiagem leve que ressaltava seus olhos castanho-claros.

- Vamos entrar Gi?- perguntou Luna, também posando para as fotos.

A loira trajava um vestido Carolina Herrera azul, que ia até o meio de suas coxas e possuía uma fenda nas costas. Nos pés um Christian Louboutin branco. Seus cabelos encontravam-se soltos e levemente cacheados. Ela usava um colocar e pequenos brincos, ambos Tiffany & C.O. No rosto, uma maquiagem leve que destacava seus olhos azuis.

- Draco! Draco!- os paparazzis começam a berrar e tentam capturar fotos do recém-chegado.

Gina olha pra trás e pára por alguns segundos avistando o loiro saindo da limusine com um ar Deus grego impecável, os olhares se cruzaram por instantes, sentiu seu estômago se contrair, e o efeito só piorou ao ver o loiro se voltar para o carro e oferecer a mão para uma loira sorridente.

- Preciso de um banheiro. – falou ela, as amigas seguindo em frente rapidamente.

XxXxX

A limusine parou em frente ao tapete vermelho que dava acesso a festa da VF, olhou pela janela e avistou Virgínia sorrindo o sorriso perfeito de "vocês sabem que me amam e sabem porque" que só ela sabia e fazia as mulheres invejarem e os homens caírem aos seus pés.

Ele esperou o motorista abrir a porta e saiu do carro preparando seu melhor sorriso galante.

- Draco! Draco! – ele pôde ouvir os paparazi gritarem seu nome, e sorriu para as câmeras. Mas não sem perceber os olhos chocolates o encarando de longe, ele sustentou o olhar por um tempo até se lembrar de Aimeé, a filha de um empresário francês com o qual o pai queria fechar negócio, o que Draco se certificaria nesta noite que ocorresse.

A loira sorria para ele com os dentes estranhamente brancos demais, e se colocou ao seu lado de braços dados enquanto os fotógrafos pareciam multiplicar os flashes.

Ele trajava um terno grafite Armani com uma gravata chumbo e camisa branca, os cabelos num cuidadoso look desarrumado casual o fazia sem dúvida se não o melhor um dos melhores partidos da noite.

Claro, a fortuna que vem em anexo não tem absolutamente nada a ver com esse posto.

Ele voltou os olhos cinzas para o final do tapete, mas certa ruiva não se encontrava mais lá.

XxXxX

- Ow my God!- exclamou Luna, quando adentrou o enorme espaço em que ocorria a festa. Sua boca estava escancarada assim como a de suas duas outras amigas.

- De quem foi a idéia de vir mesmo?- perguntou Hermione, com os olhos brilhando.

A iluminação do local era baixa e variava em tons de vermelho. A música eletrônica era absurdamente alta e o open bar parecia não ter fim. Milhões pessoas dançavam na pista de dança e se amontoavam nos sofás e pufes espalhados pelo ambiente. Os homens pareciam querer se dar bem esta noite e as mulheres já se encontravam em um nível de felicidade superior ao normal.

- Minha.- murmurou Virgínia, receosa.

- Graças a Deus!-exclamaram as duas em uníssono antes de adentrarem a festa.

XxXxX

- Fala Garanhão, já identificou o alvo da noite? – perguntou Blaise Zabine dando um forte tapa nas gostas do amigo loiro.

O moreno trajava um terno Hugo Boss verde bem escuro com uma blusa verde muito claro e uma gravata do mesmo tom do terno, só que em seda, estava elegante e perigosamente gato.

- Então Zabine, está é Daphne, minha acompanhante esta noite, ela é francesa e está por pouco tempo aqui. – falou Draco encarando o amigo. – Você não tem noção! – exclamou ele só mexendo os lábios de modo que só Blaise entendesse.

O moreno sorriu e deu de ombros.

- França é? Eu sempre quis ir ao Moulin Rouge! – a loira que acompanhava Draco tinha olhos incrivelmente violeta e apenas riu boba com o comentário de Zabine.

- Existem melhores atrações em Paris. – respondeu ela em um inglês pouco entendível pelo forte sotaque.

- Será que você não me mostraria os atributos franceses? – cantou o moreno piscando para Daphne.

Draco viu que a garota riu em contribuição para o moreno e revirou os olhos.

- Vou ao bar.

XxXxX

- Com licença, 3 Martinis por favor.- disse Luna, praticamente cantando o Bar-man.

Ele parecia ter saído de uma dessas revistas de moda européia: Moreno de olhos verdes.

Ouch, aquilo era golpe baixo.

- 3 Martinis saindo pra você gatinha.- respondeu ele, piscando o olho direito para ele e lhe dando um sorriso bonito e natural.

- Alguém me segura.- sussurrou a loira, ao ouvido das amigas, fazendo as duas rirem.

Quando as 3 já estavam com suas bebidas em mãos, resolveram se esparramar pelo lounge. Decidiram que só iriam dançar depois de alguns - vários - drinks.

- E então Mi, quem vai ser a vítima de hoje?- perguntou Gina, maliciosa.

- Vocês tem certeza que querem saber?- perguntou a morena, meio receosa.

- Fala.- disse Luna, dando um grande gole em seu Martini.

- Brian Raynolds.- murmurou ela, fazendo a ruiva arregalar os olhos e a loira cuspir a bebida de sua boca.

- Você não pode estar falando sério.- falou Virgínia, olhando para onde o loiro se encontrava.

Ele trajava um terno Marc Jacobs azul marinho com uma camisa branca por baixo. A gravata era de uma outra tonalidade de azul, o que dava certo estilo ao rapaz. Seus cabelos se encontravam bagunçados de um jeito sexy.

- Ele pode até ser gato, mas cara ... como ele é galinha.- comentou Luna.

- Eu não me importo.- disse Hermione, fazendo as duas amigas ficarem confusas.

- Como assim?- perguntaram as duas em uníssono

- É apenas diversão meninas.- disse a morena, terminando sua taça de Martini.- Alguém vai querer outro?- perguntou ela, se levantando do sofá em que se encontravam.

- Ahan...- murmuram as duas.

- Volto já.- falou Mione, se distanciando em direção ao bar, mas precisamente para onde um Raynolds se encontrava.

- Isso vai dar merda...- comentou Luna, olhando em direção ao casal, que já conversava.

- Eu sei..- murmurou a ruiva.

XxXxX

- Uhull, Isso aqui tá bombando!- exclamou Giovanna, lançando seus braços no ar.

A loira trajava um vestido Dolce and Gabanna rosa claro de alças finas que ia até o meio de suas coxas. Nos pés um scarpin Miu-Miu branco. Seus cabelos se encontravam soltos e alisados.

- Pare com isso, pelo amor de Deus.- pediu Yasmin.- Você vai acabar furando o olho de alguém.

A oriental trajava um vestido tomara que caia Dior azul bebê que ia até o meio de suas coxas. Nos pés um scarpin Versace. Os cabelos se encontravam presos em um bonito coque.

- Não acredito que aquela vadia veio.- disse Nicole, cheia de raiva, quando avistou a ruiva Weasley sentada em um dos espaços do lounge.

A morena trajava um vestido Chanel verde musgo que cruzava na parte da frente e deixava suas costas expostas e que ia até o meio de suas coxas. Nos pés um Donna Karan Preto.

- Abstrái Nicky.- falou Yasmin.- Hoje você pode pegar quem você quiser nessa festa, ela não vai te atrapalhar.

- Tem razão.- disse ela, enquanto se sentavam em uma área do lounge bem distante da que a ruiva se encontrava.- Não vou deixar aquel vaca gorda estragar minha noite.

XxXxX

- E aí Malfoy.- saudou William, dando um leve tapinha nas costas do moreno.

O negro trajava um terno Branco Ralph Lauren com uma camisa preta e uma gravata rosa. Estava completamente gato.

- Quem é aquela conversando com o Zabine?- perguntou Brian, curioso.

- Daphne, minha acompanhante.- falou ele, pouco se lixando.

- Muiiiito gostosa.- comentou Will, malicioso. - Parece que o Zabine vai se dar bem hoje.

- Espero mesmo que ele consiga.- falou o loiro.- Ela não desgruda do meu pé.

- E se depender de mim, eu tamb;em vou me dar bem hoje.- disse Brian, olhando em direção a Hermione que se encontrava na pista de dança com as duas melhores amigas.

- A Granger?!!- exclamou Draco, estupefado.

- Ela é gata.- respondeu o Raynolds.- E além do mais, ta totalmente na minha.- completou, e logo depois se distanciando em direção a morena na pista.

- Só fui eu que reparei ou totalmente parece estar um pouco louco hoje?- murmurou Draco, fazendo o negro rir.

- vem cá Draquito, deixa eu pedir mais uma bebida pra gente.- disse o Adams, puxando o amigo até o bar novamente.

XxXxX

- Cedric!!- eclamou Gina, no meio da pista de dança, quando viu o garoto lá.

Ele estava completamente lindo em um terno Armani preto com a camisa de dentro azul escura e a gravata igualmente negra. Seus cabelos se encontravam daquele jeito desarrumado que só ele conseguia fazer.

- Feliz em me ver ruiva?- perguntou ele, indo em direção a ela e a abraçando.

- E então? Quer dançar?- perguntou ela, maliciosamente.

- Não precisa nem perguntar.- murmurou ele, ao ouvido dela.

E ao som de Black Eyed Peas e Flo rida eles se acabaram na pista de dança.

- Ô Cedric...você por acaso viu a Mi?- perguntou a ruiva, procurando a amiga na pista de dança.

- Ela saiu daqui as pressas com aquele loiro oxigendo com quem ela estava dançando.

OMG um alerta vermelho disparou na mente da Weasley: Hermione estava realmente pegando Brian galinha Raynolds.

- Caralho! É a Luna ali beijando aquele bar-man?- perguntou Cedric, com os olhos arregalados.

- Não posso acreditar nisso!- exclamou a ruiva, com a boca escancarada e igualmente surpresa.

- Ninguém tá perdendo tempo essa noite não!- falou o Banner, rindo, e logo depois percebendo que a Weasley não parecia bem.- Virgínia, você está bem?- perguntou Cedric, preocupado.

- Preciso ir ao banheiro.- murmurou ela, e logo depois se distanciando dali.

XxXxX

- E então Draco, curtindo?- perguntou William, bebendo outro gole de wisky

- Ahan...- respondeu ele, avoado

- Sabe, a nicole....

O loiro mal prestava atenção no que o negro falava, já que seu olhar estava constantemente em uma figura que dançava animadamente na pista de dança.

Como ela ousava fazer isso? Como ela ousava ficar dançando com outro da maneira que costumava dançar com ele?

Draco estava fervendo de raiva. Precisava ir confrontá-la de qualquer maneira.

Percebeu que a ruiva se distanciou da pista e se dirigiu ao banheiro. Aquela era a sua deixa.

- Já volto Will.- comentou o loiro, se distanciando do lounge e fazendo a mesma trajetória feita por Virgínia minutos atrás.

XxXxX

Gina estava fechando sua carteira Prada enquanto voltava do banheiro quando sentiu uma mão em seu braço.

- Mas o que..? Ah é você. – falou reconhecendo o loiro que a levara para um lugar menos cheio da festa.

- Se divertindo ruiva? – perguntou ele com o sorrisinho que dispensa descrições.

- Eu que pergunto Malfoy, como vai a noite com a sua acéfala, digo adorável acompanhante? – perguntou ela em resposta com um sorriso falso no rosto.

- Ótima, afinal ela não precisa falar pra...

- Poupe-me Malfoy. – falou ela, as feições agora sérias.

- Ora, ora, isso são ciúmes? - perguntou ele sorrindo

- Nem nos seus sonhos mais fantasiosos Draco, querido. – falou ela dando um passo a frente.

- Jura? Eu não lembro de ter fantasiado muito há um ano atrás. – falou ele sério, a distância entre os dois era muito curta, e o mesmo feixe de memória passou por ele no momento.

Flashback

Como toda boa família da alta-roda, quando os Weasley viajam levam consigo além dos filhos os amigos dos filhos para que estes tenham com o que se distrair sem criar confusões catastróficas.

Esse ano eles estavam todos nas ilhas gregas, e tomavam sol numa daquelas praias que eram lindas demais para não parecerem cenário de filmes como A Lagoa Azul.

Draco leva um tapa forte no braço.

- Draco Malfoy eu NÃO acredito que você olhou pra bunda daquela espanhola! – falou Gina irritada.

- Amor, eu não olhei pra espanhola nenhuma. – falou ele abraçando a namorada que agora estava sentada nas esteiras colocadas pelo hotel para os jovens que não gostavam de espreguiçadeiras.

- Não olhou é? Vai me dizer que não olhou pro biquíni laranja daquela pseudo-latina nojenta?

- O biquíni era vermelho. E eu – interrompido por outro tapa, e mais outro, e outro.

- E ainda corrige a cor seu cachorro – tapa – tarado – tapa – como você tem coragem.

- Vem cá vem minha ciumentinha. – ele falou derrubando-a com um abraço e mantendo-a presa com os braços contra seu peito para que ela não o batesse mais. – eu não preciso olhar pra ninguém, se a mulher mais linda de toda essa praia ta de biquíni bem aqui e ela é minha.

A ruiva não resistiu e sorriu para ele.

- Você não presta loiro. – e assim os dois se beijaram.

Fim do Flashback

- Os tempos mudam Malfoy, e eu estou falando do presente, do _futuro._

- Vai dizer que nada do que a gente tinha restou em você. – perguntou ele mais baixo.

- Por favor, Malfoy. Não se dê mais importância do que você tem. – respondeu ela fria desviando o rosto.

- Mais importância do que eu tenho? – ele deu uma risada sarcástica. – Parabéns então, você foi uma ótima atriz.

- Atriz? Você realmente acha que eu tenha mentido sobre o que eu sentia?

- Se eu acho? Você já me deu algum motivo que prove o contrário? Primeiro, depois de tudo que a gente passou, você simplesmente some sem deixar notícia, mas quem sou eu certo? Só o _garoto_ que você dizia que amava, e depois você volta com um brinquedinho a tira-colo.

- O Cedric não é um brinquedo. – falou ela séria – e eu não vou perder tempo tentando me justificar mais uma vez com você, porque sabe de uma coisa _Malfoy, _eu não te devo nada, nada, e se você não quer acreditar que eu tive razões mais que plausíveis para fazer o que eu fiz, eu-não-ligo-mais. – falou ela com o nariz quase encostando no dele e com ar arrogante.

- Como você quer que eu acredite se você não me diz esse maldito motivo?! – ele falou elevando o tom de voz irritado, e batendo com o punho fechado na parede.

- Eu já disse que não posso dizer! Custa você acreditar em quem um dia você diz ter amado? – falou ela exaltada, e com as bochechas vermelhas daquele jeito que Draco adorava, e que o fazia lembrar da Gina que ele um dia conheceu, mais leve, menos arrogante, menos como ele.

Gina olhou fundo nos olhos cinzas, lembrando do Draco que só ela conheceu, sem um pingo de arrogância ou sarcasmo, pareciam memórias tão distantes.

- Custa, custa porque parece que nada daquilo foi real, outra vida, uma vida que não existiu, como se tudo tivesse sido encenado.

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto da ruiva, Draco limpou a lágrima e encostou o dedo molhado nos lábios carnudos e vermelhos dela, o hálito quente da mesma o deixou momentaneamente fora de controle, e ele colou sua boca à dela, num beijo saudoso e violento, como se os dois quisessem infringir ao outro o que sentiam sem que tivessem que falar, toda mágoa, saudade, ansiedade, raiva, e teimosia.

FLASH

**Flagra: V. e D. em um momento íntimo. **

**Está na hora de V. se decidir. Qual será a escolha dela? O novato e irresistível C. ou o não tão antigo amor D. Ou devemos esperar por uma GM amanhã? Façam suas apostas.**

**Você sabe que me ama, **

**xoxo Gossip Girl**

_Continua..._

XxXxX

N/A Gaabii: Oiiii genteee ! Depois de um tempão sem postar, olha quem aparece ! uahuahauha. Bom, espero que vocês tenham se divertido e se emocionado com esse cap, porque eu definitivamente tive que conter minha euforia ! auhauahuha. Bom, a temporada está chegando ao fim, só faltam dois capítulos! :O OMG ! Bem, é isso queridas ! Até o próximo cap ! Beiiiijos !

N/A Tuty: OI gente!! Por favor não batam na gente!! Desculpem pela demora mas é que em ano de vestibular não é como se a gente tivesse exatamente tempo para escrever sabem, mas eu juro que a gente tem feito o melhor que pôde!!

Eu realmente espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo, porque tem partes que nós realmente gostamos nele, e contém fatos muito importantes para o futuro!

Continuem acompanhando nossa fic mesmo que demore, porque gente, a próxima temporada ta extremamente tensa e divertida! Muitos beijos a todos!

Cara, vou te falar, a gente se emociona lendo essas reviews maravilhosas que vocês mandam, e são elas que incentivam a gente a continuar a fic. Por isso, muito muito muito muitoooo obrigada à : **Oraculo, Lady Aredhel Anarion, sarah hale, Pri Cullen Malfoy, caa, Denii Brandon Malfoy, camila townes, Janete Alves, Drik Phelton, Karol Kinomoto, Anaisa, Deboraa, Lia e riton**. Agradecemos todas vocês por acompanharem a fic, de coração.

14 reviews !! hauahuahah Vamos continuar com a campanha, mas agora subiu pra **12 reviews **! Há :P hauhauahuh.

E para nos disculpar pela demora, aí vai uma preview a lá gossip pra vocês:

**Olá queridos Upper East Siders. Sentem-se nas arquibancadas mais próximas e se divirtam no primeiro jogo de futebol da Liga entre colégios de Manhattan. Mas não se esqueçam de dar uma boa olhada nas trocas de farpas entre D. e C. E que comecem os jogos.**

**Você sabe que me ama,**

**xoxo Gossip Girl.**

Aquele botãozinho ali embaixo está chamando você ! ahauhauhauaha

Até o próximo Capítulo!

Beijos Gaabii e Tuty Frutty


	7. Cap 7 Love Game

**Capítulo 7: Love Game**

- Virgínia Molly Weasley! - berrou Cedric, entrando de supetão no quarto da ruiva, que ainda dormia.

- Ai meu deus do céu!- exclamou a garota, devido ao susto inicial.- O que você está fazendo aqui Cedric?- perguntou ela, ainda sonolenta.

- Site. da vaca. da Gossip Girl. agora.- disse ele, entre dentes.

- Ok..- disse ela, receosa, se levantando da cama.- Mas não entendi esse seu ataqueooooo meu deus !- exclamou ela, chocada.

E lá estava uma foto do momento em que Draco a pegou de guarda baixa e a beijou. Ali pra qualquer um ver naquele maldito site. Mas que MERDA !

- Agora exijo uma explicação plausível.- murmurou ele, ainda irritado, com os braços crusados em frente ao peito.

- Não tem o que explicar Cedric...ele me pegou com a guarda baixa.- disse ela, com o olhar triste.- Eu fui fraca...- disse, com os olhos marejados.

- Ó ruiva, não chora...- pediu o Banner, preocupado, já se esquecendo do ocorrido.- Você não pode deixar que esse oxigenado se aproveite assim tão fácil de você. Você é Virgínia Weasley.- falou ele, pegando uma mexa do cabelo dela e colocando atrás da orelha da mesma.

- Você tem razão.- disse ela, com um sorriso fraco.- Hoje é sua grande estréia no futebol, e eu tenho que estar linda para torcer por você.- falou a Weasley, o abraçando.- E Cedric...me desculpe.- falou ela, lançando um olhar sincero ao garoto.

- Tudo bem ruiva.- respondeu ele, com um sorriso radiante e logo depois abraçando Gina.

XxXxX

**Olá queridos Upper East Siders. ****Sentem-se nas arquibancadas mais próximas e se divirtam no primeiro jogo de futebol da Liga entre colégios de Manhattan. Mas não se esqueçam de dar uma boa olhada nas trocas de farpas entre D. e C. E que comecem os jogos.**

**Você sabe que me ama,**

**xoxo Gossip Girl.**

XxXxX

- E então garotas, estão prontas?- perguntava Virgínia Weasley vestida de líder de torcida.

O uniforme se ajeitava bem as curvas da garota. Seus cabelos longos e ruivos estavam agora presos em um alto rabo de cavalo.

- SIMMMM!- exclamaram todas em uníssono.

Ao adentrarem o campo deram-se de cara com uma enorme platéia, que uivava e sacudia as mãos para o alto.

- Isso é que eu chamo de estréia.- comentou Luna, maravilhada.

- Alegria de pobre é outra coisa né?- sussurrou Yasmin para Nicole, que riu do comentário maldoso da amiga.

- E olha como essa puta tá se achando...- foi a vez de Nicole sussurrar para as amigas.

Quando o time chegou perto das arquibancadas, Gina reuniu as garotas para dar o último aviso.

- Agora já sabem, quando o time entrar em campo vocês realizam aquela pequena coreografia que ensaiamos.- disse ela, amigavelmente.

- Ela é tão perfeitinha que dá até nojo.- comentou Giovanna para que só ela Yasmim e Nicky escutacem.

- E quem pode chamar aquilo de perfeição?- murmurou Nicole, pingando veneno.- Aquele lugar é meu. Ladra de time.- sussurrava ela, com raiva.

- Relaxa Ni, ela não chega nem a seus pés.- falou Yasmin, colocando o braço entorno dos ombros da amiga.

- Eu sei.- falou ela, com os olhso faiscando.- Vou dar só mais um tempinho de satisfação a essa lambisgóia. Aí depois eu vou mostrar pra ela quem é que manda nessa escola.- falou, cruzando os braços em frente ao busto.

- Noffaaaa que perversa.- falou Giovanna, fazendo as tres rirem.

- Pode apostar que sim.- disse Nicole, olhando fixamente para Gina.

Mas antes que a ruiva percebece o olhar mortal que a morena lhe lançava, os dois times de futebol entraram, fazendo a platéia berrar em excitação.

So tell me who are the boys that got what it takes?

I tell you that the squad that fit in are the snakes !

GO SNAKES GO SNAKES

GO GO GO SNAKES !

berravam as líderes de torcida em uma coreografia perfeita.

Quando elas terminaram a platéia assoviou e bateu palmas. Gina estava tão feliz em estar de volta à aquilo tudo que sentia tanta falta que nem reparou alguém se aproximando por traz dela.

XxXxX

- Olha como minha ruiva faz sucesso.- murmurou Cedric ao ouvido dela, a abraçando por trás.

Aquilo fez com que Gina se arrepiasse.

Draco costumava fazer aquilo.

Draco. Merda. Porque ela sempre acabava pensando nele?

Ao invés de se preocupar com isso ela apenas se virou para o Banner e lhe deu um enorme sorriso.

- Promete que faz um gol pra mim? – perguntou Gina com os braços em volta do pescoço de Cedric e na ponta dos pés colocando os olhos na mesma altura, e sorrindo de um jeito safado para o suposto namorado. (N/t: eu não entendo a relação deles...)

Ele estava particularmente gato no uniforme do time de futebol, aos olhos de Gina nada melhor do que se mostrar onde certos olhos cinzas pudessem ver.

- Prometo. – respondeu ele com o mesmo sorriso maroto nos lábios – E o que eu ganho em troca? - perguntou ele apertando os braços em volta da cintura da ruiva que estava com o justo uniforme das líderes de torcida que marcava bem as curvas torneadas da garota.

Gina colocou a boca perto do ouvido dele e sussurrou alguma coisa, matando todos de curiosidade uma vez que todas as meninas na arquibancada olhavam invejosas para o casal mais popular e sexy da escola desde que, bom desde que Gina e Draco terminaram.

- Ouch! – exclamou Cedric, uma bola de futebol o acertara em cheio na cabeça ele olhou pra trás e Gina o fez na mesma direção.

- Mal aê Banner! – falou Draco sorrindo em escárnio com uma das mãos levantadas. – Vem logo pra concentração!

- Idiota! – gritou Gina para o loiro e recebeu uma reverencia em troca. – Ele me irrita. – falou ela séria olhando para Cedric.

- E sabe como você pode irritá-lo? – disse Banner e piscou pra ela.

Gina puxou o pescoço do garoto que a tirou do chão enquanto se beijavam, o que não passou desapercebido pela arquibancada que uivou e nem por um certo loiro que não gostou nada da provocação.

XxXxX

O jogo logo começou e as meninas da torcida gritavam e pulavam animando a arquibancada que vibrava e gritava pelos Snakes. A torcida do Lions, time oposto, quase não era ouvida.

Logo no início da partida o time tomou um gol o que causou uma tensão inicial nada confortável, e fez com que a torcida do lado oposto do campo fosse a loucura.

Gina estava sentada no banco junto com as outras meninas e quase roía suas unhas perfeitamente feitas com esmalte Blue Satin Chanel.

Os meninos estavam tendo dificuldade de driblar o novo goleiro do Lions que fizera vizível diferença no time, Cedric roubou a bola no meio de campo e conseguiu driblar sozinho 4 jogadores que tentaram pegar de volta a bola para o time oposto, estava chegando perto da grande área quando um zagueiro enorme o empurrou para fora do campo.

- Filho da puta! – gritou a ruiva ficando de pé.

Falta a favor dos Snakes, Draco foi cobrar e bateu direto no ângulo superior, mas o goleiro dos Lions agarrou e a torcida do outro lado foi à loucura novamente.

Fim do primeiro tempo.

- Vamos meninas, vamos passar energia pro time! – gritou Gina para as meninas pulando do banco e se virando para as arquibancadas.

- So tell me ... – começou ela puxando o grupo.

XxXxX

- Que merda de jogo é esse seus veadinhos?! – perguntou o treinador furioso.- Pra que eu perco meu tempo treinando vocês todo esse tempo?! Quero determinação! Garra!! – gritava o treinador.

E começou a dizer aos meninos uma falha que tinha observado no goleiro oposto.

- Agora, eu quero ver gols, vamos mostrar pra esses Lions quem é que manda, de quem vai ser o troféu esse ano de novo! Aqui comigo! – o treinador colocou a mão no meio da roda e os meninos sobrepujaram as suas também. – Goooooo SNAKES!! – gritara todos juntos.

Começa o segundo tempo.

XxXxX

O segundo tempo começou e a tensão no campo chegava a zumbir. Algumas tentativas infrutíferas de ambos os lados e o tempo ia passando.

Draco e Cedric jogavam no centro-ataque de formação 3-3-4 (3 na zaga, 3 no meio campo, 4 no ataque), Blaise fez um passe do meio campo para Draco que passou para Cedric que já estava dentro da grande área, Cedric preparou e ia chutar quando o zagueiro gigante encarregado de marcá-lo o derrubou de novo. Pênalti.

O gol ficava menor, Cedric encarava os olhos do goleiro, correu pra bola, deu a paradinha, chutou bem no meio do gol...o goleiro desviou e GOOOOOL.

A torcida verde foi à loucura. As meninas da torcida gritaram e se abraçaram.

Go Snakes, GO Snakes, go go, Go Snakes! A torcida gritava enquanto as meninas voltavam a dançar ao som dos tambores, dando piruetas e passos ensaiados.

Cedric olhou para Gina e fez um coração no ar dizendo sem ser ouvido, "pra você". Gina retribuiu jogando um beijo no ar para o moreno e sorrindo.

Draco passou correndo por Cedric e deu um tapa em sua cabeça.

- Foca no jogo Banner! – gritou sem paciência.

O moreno revirou os olhos e olhou pra Gina que piscou pra ele, vendo o loiro se afastar correndo.

Faltavam 5 minutos para o fim do jogo, uma falta foi cobrada a favor dos Lions, a bola passou por cima da trave.

Brian passou a cola para Cedric que olhou pro gol, o goleiro o encarou, ele inverteu para Draco que vinha correndo e que pegou a bola numa bicicleta de lado. A bola fez um efeito de curva, foi tudo muito rápido e GOOOL.

O juiz apita e fim de jogo.

A torcida gritava e a banda aumentava o volume da musica.

Draco por um momento procurou a ruiva no meio das torcedoras que invadiam o campo e a viu correndo em direção ao moreno.

XxXxX

Gina saiu correndo e pulou no pescoço de Cedric, dando um beijo cinematográfico no moreno e arrancando comentários de todos.

- Eu ganhei um gol! – gritou ela sorridente

- Eu disse que você ia ganhar! –respondeu ele brincalhão – mereço meu prêmio não mereço? – continuou com um sorriso moroto.

- E se merece. – a caminho do beijo com o moreno quando viu um jogador enorme vestido de vermelho chegar por trás de certo loiro.

- DRACO!

XxXxX

"O que ela acha que ta fazendo?" perguntou o loiro para si mesmo, lembrou do seu primeiro jogo enquanto namoravam, e de como ela correu daquele jeito no gramado para parabenizá-lo pelos 3 gols que fizera, não entendia aquela ruiva.

- Boa capitão! – Zabine chegou passando o braço pelo ombro do loiro e desviando sua atenção.

- Que jogo hein, cara? Se continuar assim a gente morre antes do final do campeonato. –falou ele para o amigo.

- Mas pelo menos os boiolas dos Lions já tão fora das quartas de final!

- Boiola é? – eles ouviram uma voz diferente e Draco sentiu um soco acertar seu ouvido vindo de trás e caiu no chão desacordado.

XxXxX

Quando Gina deu-se por si já estava ajoelhada junto ao loiro desacordado.

- Dracooo, Dracooo!- berrou ela, chaqualhando o corpo desacordado do Malfoy.- Fala comigo!

- Alguém chama a equipe médica por favor!- berrou Blaise, preocupado, ao time inteiro que estava envolta da cena.

O treinador abriu passagem entre os jogadores e viu o que estava acontecendo. Logo depois chamou a equipe médica pelo nextel.

- Vai ficar tudo bem Draco..- murmurava Gina, com a cabeça do loiro em seu colo.- Eu estou aqui.

Cedric olhava toda aquela cena com uma estranha expressão no rosto.

XxXxX

- O que aquela lambisgóia pensa que está fazendo com o MEU homem?- sussurrou Nicole as amigas, que estavam olhando em choque para o centro do campo.

- Ela é uma piranha Nicky, você esperava o que dela?- perguntou Yasmin, pingando veneno.

- Típica atitide.- murmurou Giovanna, cruzando os braços em frente ao busto.

- Relaxa Nicky.- disse Pansy, aparecendo do lado da morena.- Tenho certeza que Draco vai cair na real a qualquer momento.

- E se não cair?- perguntou Yasmin, curiosa.

- Bem, a gente dá uma ajudinha.- respondeu Pansy, lançando uma piscadela ao trio.

A equipe médica chegou minutos depois e levou o corpo do Malfoy até o vestiário, para que ele pudece ser examinado.

XxXxX

- O que foi aquilo?- perguntou Cedric à Gina, quando os dois já estavam na casa da ruiva.

- Aquilo o que?- perguntou ela, se fingindo de desentendida.

- Aquela cena gay entre você e o Malfoy!- exclamou o Banner, com os braços cruzados.

- Não consegui me controlar Cedric.- disse a Weasley, por fim.

- É só isso o que você tem a dizer?- perguntou ele, seco.

- O que mais você quer que eu fale?- perguntou ela, com uma pontada de raiva.- Eu não o amo mais Cedric! Ele é passado. Apenas fiquei preocupada pelo time...- falou ela, casualmente.

- Não importa o que sua razão diga Virgínia, uma parte de você sempre vai amá-lo.- disse ele, com delicadeza, com os olhos tristonhos.

- Mas...você...eu...

- Olha ruiva, eu ainda quero ficar com você...- murmurou ele, se aproximando dela.- mas você tem de me deixar tentar...- completou ele, e logo depois beijando a testa da Weasley.- Eu quero que você sinta por mim o mesmo que sinto por você.- murmurou, carinhoso.

- Acho que eu consigo fazer isso..- disse ela, com um meio sorriso, encarando aqueles olhos esmeralda maravilhosos dele.

Ele apenas a beijou, com toda delicadeza e compreensão que conseguiu.

XxXxX

- .cabeça.- disse Draco, se levantando no colchão de sua cama.- Mas o que..

- Até que enfim a bela adormecida acordou!- exclamou Blaise, indo em direção ao amigo.

- Blaise, o que aconteceu?- perguntou o loiro, meio zonzo.

- Você não se lembra nada?- perguntou o moreno.

- Só me lembro de um grandalhão vindo em minha direção.- disse Draco.

- E foi exatamente esse grandalhão que lhe deu um soco e te deixou desacordado até agora.- falou Blaise, com certo divertimento na voz.

- E que horas são?- perguntou o Malfoy, casualmente.

- 7:30 da noite.- respondeu o Zabine, fazendo o loiro arregalar os olhos.

Um silêncio irritante se instalou no aposento.

- Sabe...você tinha que ver como a Weasley ficou preocupada...- murmurou o moreno, se levantando da cama.

- O que tem ela?- perguntou Draco, fingindo desinteresse.

- Ficou super preocupada.- respondeu Blaise, com um sorriso amigável.- Permaneceu do seu lado até a equipe médica chegar.- completou, fazendo o amigo engolir em seco.

- Não fazia idéia...-murmurou o loiro, meio em choque.

- Vai falar com ela?- perguntou o moreno.

- Que diferença vai fazer?- perguntou o Malfoy.

- É, tem razão...- disse Blaise.- Mas você precisava ter visto a cara do Banner!- completou, fazendo o amigo rir.

- Ahhhh Zabine, isso eu queria ter visto.- disse, entre risos.

**Flagra: D. e B. tendo um momento de amigos do peito. Não é uma fofura? E quanto a V. e C, bom, espero que nossa garota se decida logo. Porque quem vive de passado é fantasma. **

**Você Sabe que me ama,**

**xoxo Gossip Girl.**

XxXxX

N/A: Oiiiiii genteeeee ! Estamos nós aqui postando o penúltimo capítulo da temporada ! TCHAN TCHAN TCHAN TCHANNNN ! Entonces não esqueçam de deixar uma review bem caprichada auhauha ;D ! Ai, to tão empolgada que a próxima temporada ta chegando ! O que mais motiva a gente a escrever são vocês, então muito obrigada a todos que acompanham a fic e um obrigada maior ainda para aqueles que deixam uma reviewzinha (: . Amamos todos os comentários de vocês. É isso então queridass ! Beijos Gaabii

N/A: Helle high society!! Vamos combinar que dessa vez a gente não demorou naada, lembrem que a gente está em ano de vestibular, mas como vocês compareceram com as 12 rewiews pedidas nós fizemos o esforço, viram!? Eu realmente espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo porque nós nos divertimos muito escrevendo ele, e como amante de futebol escrever as cenas do jogo foi tenso até pra mim! Hahahaha. O próximo capítulo é o último da temporada e o trailer da próxima já está pronto, então preparem-se porque daqui pra lá a tendência e ficar mais tenso. xoxo Tuty

**MEGA SUPER OBRIGADA a todos que comentaram, sejam bem-vindas as novas(os) leitoras(es) que vocês ajudem a disseminar nossa fic e gostem do que vem por aí!**

**Agora são 13 reviews pra postar o último cap hein ! ;D **

Até o próximo capítulo! Xoxo Tuty Frutty e Gaabii


	8. Cap 8 Use Somebody

**Capítulo 8 : Use Somebody**

**Olá Marujos UpperEastSiders, estão prontos para um excitante passeio de barco em LA? Será que nossos queridos V. e D. notaram que tiveram a mesma idéia para o fim de semana? Espero que não, isso torna as coisas muito mais...interessantes.**

**Você sabe que me ama,**

**xoxo**

**Gossip Girl**

- Ginaaaa!- berrou Luna, dentro da BMW conversível preta da ruiva.- Isso aqui é maravilhoso!

Ela, Virgínia e Hermione tinham combinado de vir a um passeio de barco em LA, onde a Weasley tinha um bonito iate guardado no Iate club de Los Angeles. Elas pegaram um avião de NY até LA e de lá pegaram um carro alugado.

- Sabe de uma coisa, foi uma ótima idéia ter vindo para cá.- falou hermione, erguendo os braços no ar enquanto a ruiva estacionava o carro.

Quando elas saíram do veículo, foram andando até o vestiário da ala feminina para colocarem seus biquines, já que o Iate estava esperando as 3 para poder zarpar.

XxXxX

- Blaise, não sei da onde você tirou essa idéia, mas mesmo assim, obrigado cara.- disse Draco, bagunçando mais ainda seus cabelos platinados enquanto eles subiam no Iate da família Malfoy.

- Aqui é o paraíso.- comentou Brian.

- É relaxante.- falou William, enquanto o barco dava a partida e rumava para alto mar.

- E o mais importante de tudo: não tem Weasley!- falou o loiro, rindo, enquanto estourava uma

champanhe e servia quatro taças.

XxXxX

- Seu biquine é maravilhoso Gi.- comentou hermione, com os olhos brilhando para o Missone vinho que ela trajava.

As três já tomavam sol na parte superior do iate onde havia uma piscina de tamanho

considerável. Se encontravam em alto mar, só ouvindo o tilintar das ondas a bater no casco do Iate.

- O seu também querida.- falou a ruiva, dando uma piscadela pra amiga que usava um biquine Chanel azul marinho.

- Poxa, ninguém falou do meu Gucci novo.- murmurou Luna, fazendo beicinho.

- Ownnn...tadinha!- responderam as duas amigas em uníssono, e logo depois dando um abraço grupal na amiga loira.

BIIIIII BIIIIII.

As três foram tiradas da brincadeira pelo ronco de uma buzina.

- O que que esse cretino pensa que está fazendo?- sibilou Gina, semicerrando os olhos, enraivecida pela audácia do dono do outro barco.- Mas ele vai ver só.- completou ela, enquanto descia para o primeiro andar do Iate onde enfrentaria o dono, mal-educado, do outro barco de frente.

Mas quando chegou lá, teve a pior das surpresas.

- Mas você só pode estar de brincadeira.- murmurou ela, mas para si do que para a figura parada de frente pra ela.

XxXxX

- Feliz em me ver Weasley?- perguntou Draco, com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

- O que faz aqui Malfoy?- perguntou ela, fechando os punhos para tentar conter a irritação

momentânea.

- Bom, vim dar um passeio com meus amigos...-disse o loiro, apontando para as três figuras

masculinas de tórax definido postadas na parte superior do Iate.- Mas vejo que você veio para pegar uma cor não é?

- O que eu vim fazer aqui não é da sua conta.- respondeu ela, curta e grossa.

- Mas eu só ia dizer que foi uma ótima idéia.- falou ele, com falsa preocupação.- Você estava mesmo precisando tirar essa cor de defunto.- completou, fazendo os amigos soltarem gargalhadas e Virgínia ficar mais vermelha que antes.

- Bom, que eu saiba minha cor nunca foi um empecilho, não é rapazes?- perguntou ela, percorrendo com a mão o contorno de seu corpo e fazendo os amigos do Malfoy uivarem em êxtase.

Gina ficou feliz em vê-lo fechar a cara e cruzar os braços enfrente ao peito definido.

- Giiii, vem logo, esta perdendo esse sol divino!- exclamou Luna, da parte superior do Iate.

- Já vou Lu!- gritou a ruiva, em resposta.- Só estou resolvendo umas coisinhas aqui embaixo.- completou.

- Bom Weasley, acho que não temos mais nada pra conversar.- falou o garoto.- Aproveite seu passeio, e ah...espero que no final do dia você tenha insolação.- alfinetou ele, com um sorriso

de lado no rosto.

- E espero que você caia do convés de seu barco e morra afogado.- respondeu a Weasley, com um sorriso charmoso.

XxXxX

Logo depois de ouvir o barco dele partir, seu coração ainda martelava depressa no peito.

" Mas que merda! " pensou ela.

Aquele corpo, aqueles olhos, agora só conseguia ter na mente aquela visão paradisíaca.

" Maldito seja Draco estúpido Malfoy! " pensava, enraivecida, enquanto subia para o segundo andar onde suas amigas estavam.

XxXxX

- São um bando de tarados mesmo!- urrrou Draco, ao encontrar os amigos no andar superior do barco.- Só sabem mesmo é pensar em peitos e bundas!- falava, furioso.- Nunca para ajudar um amigo.

- Deixa de fazer drama, Draco.- falou Blaise.

- E aquele não era um corpo qualquer....era o corpo de Virgínia Weasley.- falou Will, fazendo os

outros amigos gargalharem e o loiro fechar a cara.

- Calma Loira, a gente sabe que ela é sua.- brincou Brian.

- Aquela puta?- falou ele, com nojo.- Não, podem ficar com ela.- disse, tomando uma taça

inteira de champanhe em um só gole.

XxXxX

- Gina o que acon-

- Nem pensem em perguntar sobre isso.- disse a ruiva, ríspida enquanto colocava seus óculos

Tom Ford no rosto.

- Nooooossa que bicho te mordeu?- perguntou Hermione.

- Já até imagino...- comentou Luna, vendo a Weasley amarrar ainda mais a cara.

- Ele tinha que aparecer pra estragar o meu dia?- choramingou Gina.- Ele me persegue, meninas!

- Meu deus Virgínia, nem parece a pessoa que eu conheço há anos.- comentou a morena, chocada.

- É que eu não aguento mais esse entojo perto de mim Miii!- exclamou ela, bebendo uma taça inteira de Martini de uma só vez.

- Ó céus...até em alto mar eles brigam.- comentou por alto a loira.

- Se dependesse de mim, nunca mais olhava para aquela cara de doninha.- comentou Gina,

sabendo que sua mente berrava que aquilo era uma tremenda mentira.

E foi assim que o passeio delas continuou, até que estas se cansaram e resolveram voltar para relaxar no clube.

XxXxX

Gina já estava se incomodando com toda aquela água do mar impregnada em seu corpo. O passeio tinha sido ótimo mas ela definitivamente precisava de um banho.

Saiu de fininho até o banheiro do Iate clube, mas nem percebeu que havia entrado na ala de chuveiros masculinos.

- Finalmente vou poder tirar esse sal do meu corpo!- exclamou ela, ligando o chuveiro de um dos boxes.

Ela rapidamente tirou o shortinho e a blusa que estava usando e ficou apenas com o biquine vermelho que usara o dia todo.

Logo depois que a água esquentou resolveu tirar a parte de cima do biquine, que voou longe um segundo depois.

Repentinamente a porta do aposento se abre, revelando um loiro com uma toalha e uma mochila em suas costas.

- AHHHHHHH !- berrou Gina ao ver o olhar do loiro se dirigir a ela.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Weasley?!- exclamou o loiro, ainda olhando para os belos seios a mostra da ruiva.

- O que você _acha_ que estou fazendo?- perguntou ela irritada, não lembrando de que estava seminua.

- Bom, eu sempre quis saber como eles eram de verdade.- disse o loiro, em um tom zombateiro, apontando para os seios da ruiva.

Virgínia corou violentamente e tapou seus seios com as mãos.

- Tarado!!!- urrou ela, enfurecida.

- Pera aí! Não fui eu que errei de ala!- exclamou o garoto em resposta.

- Ou você está inventando isso tudo só pra me ver pelada!- rebateu ela, procurando a parte de cima do biquine.- Já devia imaginar, típica atitude de Draco Malfoy.

- Do que você está reclamando? Achei que já estivesse acostumada, .- alfinetou ele, cuspindo veneno.- Você quer quanto pra você terminar de tirar a roupa?- perguntou ele presunçoso.-

Porque eu soube que você cobra uma mixaria.

- Ora seu...- começou ela, caminhando até ele enfurecida, mas logo depois parando.- Você não vale a pena, disse virando-se de costas.- Agora vai embora daqui Malfoy.- murmurou ela, ainda sem encará-lo,

- Bom, tecnicamente, isso é a ala dos chuveiros masculinos então você não vai se importar se eu continuar a fazer o que vim fazer aqui certo?- disse ele, sarcástico, enquanto arrancava a blusa que usava e deixava a mostra um peitoral musculoso e extremamente apetitoso.

- O. que. você. pensa. que. está. fazendo?!- Urrou ela, com os olhos arregalados ao velo tirar os shorts que usava e ficar apenas de sunga boxer preta.

- A qual é Virgínia, você já me viu usando isso.- disse ele, provocador, fazendo a garota corar.

- Deve ser minúsculo que nem o tamanho do seu cérebro!- alfinetou ela, com um sorriso torto no rosto.

- Pelo menos ele é melhor que esse seus peitos!- rebateu ele, fazendo-a se enfurecer e correr até o Malfoy para atacá-lo.

- Você me paga Malfoy!- exclamou ela, agarrando o pescoço do loiro e fazendo com que seus seios fossem de encontro ao peitoral definido dele.

Draco segurou as mãos da ruiva em uma de suas mãos com facilidade e colou o corpo dos dois com a outra.

Aquela sensação de te-la tão próximo assim de si era surreal, deliciosamente excitante.

- Draco...- murmurou ela, quando o loiro abocanhou o pescoço da mesma.

XxXxX

- A Gina está demorando, onde ela foi? – perguntou Hermione em uma espreguiçadeira branca com os olhos fechados sob os grandes óculos Chanel.

- Ela foi tirar o sal do corpo, daqui a pouco está de volta pra piscina. – respondeu Luna na espreguiçadeira ao lado enquanto observava um garoto que passava em sua frente. – Já volto amiga.

XxXxX

- Draco...pára... – murmurou a ruiva estendida no chão do vestiário com o loiro sobre ela. – Draco...

- Shhh... – Draco se pronunciou enquando sentia o cheiro dos cabelos da ruiva, um cheiro que ele se lembrava tão bem. O Malfoy mordiscou a orelha da Weasley.

- Draco...

A ruiva ia continuar quando de repente ele a encarou, as orbes acinzentadas olhando diretamente nos olhos cor de chocolate.

Olhando pra ele, a ruiva simplesmente se esqueceu de toda a situação e o puxou com força juntando os lábios de forma faminta, afoita e insaciável.

Draco passou a mão pela lateral dela se lembrando de cada parte daquele corpo que um dia já foi seu, só seu.

XxXxX

- O veadinho do Draco tá esse tempo todo no banho? Caralho... – comentou Brian sorrindo para um morena que passou olhando para ele.

- Sabe como ele é né, deve estar cuidando daquele cabelinho de Barbie dele. – respondeu Will fazendo os dois rirem.

XxXxX

Gina se entregou ao momento e aprofundo o beijo puxando o loiro pela nuca com receio de o perder.

Ambos podiam sentir o calor que tomava conta de seus corpos crescer cada vez mais, e em um anseio de ar quando as bocas se separaram, Draco começou a beijar o pescoço e o colo nu da garota que naquele momento nem se lembrava de que estava seminua.

- Draco... – gemeu a ruiva fazendo o garoto ir a loucura ao ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado naquele tom de desejo.

As bocas se juntaram novamente no encaixe perfeito que ambos só haviam experimentado juntos, Draco passava as mãos pelas curvas perfeitas de Gina, lembrando-se de cada milímetro que desejava ter, levou a boca novamente ao pescoço da ruiva com ferocidade e podia jurar que aquilo havia deixado uma marca.

Gina arranhou as costas do Malfoy e arqueou as pernas em volta dele o que o fez ir instintivamente até a última peça de bíquine da ruiva, e exatamente naquele momento Gina percebeu o que iria acontecer, e em uma questão de segundos os dois ouviram a porta se abrir e uma voz desconhecida se pronunciar.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – o homem perguntou.

Gina encarou Draco e fez a primeira coisa que pode pensar.

– SOCORRO! Me ajuda, esse tarado está me atacando!! – gritou fingindo desespero.

O homem puxou Draco de cima de Gina, e nesse momento Gina agarrou suas coisas e saiu correndo do recinto sem nem ao menos olhar para trás.

- Volta aqui, Weasley!!

E quando Draco ia na direção de Gina o homem o pegou em um soco que o fez bater na parede que ele estava próximo.

Draco colocou a mão sobre a mandíbula doída e olhou raivoso para o homem a sua frente.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo!?

- Tentando impedir que você se aproveitasse da garota!

O loiro respirou fundo.

- Você já salvou a donzela do dia, sai daqui antes que eu resolva falar com o dono desse lugar que é um grande amigo da família para rever certos sócios do clube.

O homem o olhou de cima e se retirou do recinto.

"Malditos metidos a herói."

XxXxX

Gina chegou afobada a área da piscina, avistou as amigas e se deitou em uma terceira espreguiçadeira que estava lá.

Estava arfante e se sentou colocando rapidamente seus óculos Tom Ford.

- O que te mordeu Virgínia? – Perguntou Luna que voltava a sua cadeira com uma taça na mão.

- Nada. – respondeu a ruiva de um modo curto e se recostando na cadeira.

- Não parece ter sido nada, olha o seu estado Virgínia. – falou Hermione no seu tom eu-sei-o-que-estou-falando.

- Já disse que não foi nada! – falou irritada. – O que tem na taça? – perguntou olhando para Luna.

- Marguerita. – respondeu a loira.

- Ótimo – falou a ruiva pegando a taça na mesinha e virando de uma vez só.

A ruiva se recostou novamente e fechou os olhos.

"Relaxa Virgínia, relaxa."

XxXxX

A noite já havia se instalado em Los Angeles e as três meninas passavam naquele momento

pelas altas portas duplas de mogno do Iate Clube.

- Opa! – exclamou Luna de dentro do vestido azul claro Dior.

- O que? – perguntou Hermione já passando os olhos pelo salão a procura do que despertou a atenção da amiga.

- Ali no canto, olha que pedaços de mau-caminho. – comentou a loira maliciosa.

Assim que Gina olhou viu o que mais temia: Brian, William, Blaise...e Draco.

- Eu disse que queria ir embora! – choramingou.

- Pára com isso Gi!! – reclamou Luna olhando a amiga.

- Gina. – falou Hermione séria – A gente disse que ia embora só amanhã, e a gente _vai_ embora

só _amanhã_. Nem que pra isso eu precise te enfiar em um pote de animação! – e deu um risinho.

- Mione... – respondeu Gina sem animação, mas de repente um sorriso se formou em seus lábios. – Eu acabei de achar minha diversão.

E dizendo isso saiu andando decidida em seu tubinho preto Dolce e Gabbana até o bar onde um

certo homem bebia distraído.

XxXxX

- Chegaram quem faltava! – exclamou Blaise safado meneando com a cabeça para a porta.

Os outros meninos soltaram demonstrações de animação com exceção do Malfoy, que passara o dia todo irritado.

- Draco, você quer tirar essa sua cara de criança que perdeu o pirulito da cara? – disse Brian.

- Mas que...? – falou o loiro quando ia responder e notou a ruiva andando em direção ao infeliz que o atrapalhou mais cedo naquela tarde.

Draco saiu andando sem dar satisfações a ninguém.

- Cara, aonde você vai?! – perguntou Will.

- Fazer uma ligação. – respondeu o garoto obstinado.

XxXxX

- Eu não tive a oportunidade de agradecer por você ter me salvado essa tarde. – falou Gina com um risinho tímido, sapeca e sedutor no rosto.

- Eu acho que seu namorado não vai gostar de te ver falando comigo, ele parecia bem irritado depois que eu soquei ele.

Gina conteve uma risada.

- Ainda bem que você chegou. – falou se aproximando. – Ele é um ex-namorado que não superou o nosso término – falou ela com descaso e depois abaixou a voz e sussurrou – as vezes ele fica meio agressivo, é um horror. – e se afastou rindo.

XxXxX

- O que você quer, Draco? – a voz arrastada do Malfoy sênior se fez ouvir do outro lado da

linha.

- Eu preciso que você fale com o dono do Iate Clube pra mim. – respondeu Draco com pouca paciência na voz.

- O que você fez dessa vez, Draco? – perguntou o homem entediado. – Eu não sei como eu consegui te livrar da última.

- Eu não fiz nada pai... – respondeu o menino se sentindo como uma criança na époc em que era sempre repreendido pelo pai. – Fizeram comigo.

- Draco, você já está meio grandinho pra jogar a culpa para os outr...

- Pai me escuta! Foi um cara que me deu um soco!

- Um soco? Por que?! Ninguém bate em um Malfoy e sai impune!

- Foi por causa de uma garota, mas eu quero vingança.

- Eu vou ver o que eu posso fazer. Mas por favor, pare de me importunar por garotas Draco, eu

tenho mais o que fazer.

- Não é _qualquer_ garota pai. – falou Draco sem jeito.

Lucio ficou em silêncio.

- Tenho que ir Draco. – e assim o ,loiro mais velho desligou o telefone.

- Valeu pelo apoio Lucio. – suspirou Draco e voltou para o salão.

XxXxX

- Walter? Eu quero o paradeiro de Virgínia Molly Weasley e o que ela tem feito nos últimos dois anos.

XxXxX

**N/A:** Oiiiii meninas ! Pois é, finalmente o último capítulo da primeira temporada !!! :D IEI ! Alguém reparou na dica sobre o segredo da Gina? Uahuahua. Bem, espero que tenham gostado e também espero ver todas vocês acompanhando a segunda temporada da fic ( o trailer já está pronto e em breve será postado ). Nós vamos criar um perfil novo para colocar as temporadas que virão, então, quem quiser que a gente avise quando o trailer sair, escreve na review. Como nós estamos em provas finais no colégio, não deu tempo de nós respondermos as reviews mas amamos todas elas de paixão ! Vocês são umas fofas !

É isso então genteee,

Até a próxima temporada !

Xoxo Gaabii e Tuty Frutty

**link da SEGUNDA TEMPORADA : h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 5 7 9 4 1 2 / 1 / G o s s i p _ G i r l _ V o c e _ S a b e _ q u e _ M e _ A m a**


End file.
